Somber Love
by Spiiiii
Summary: Espio is deeply in love with Vector, but will Vector ever return mirrored feelings when the women he's loved for years finally wants to become more then friends? Contains: Yaoi, Swearing, Gore, Violence (maybe rape.) VECPIO STORY
1. Explaining

Espio was pacing back and forth in the living room of the agency, a pale shade of crimson placed upon his cheeks. His arms were crossed as he stomped his way around the four corners, trying to get a certain someone off his mind.

As he did this, he didn't seem to notice the black hedgehog sitting on the sofa, which was situated in the middle of the room. His eyebrow was raised slightly each time Espio walked in front of him, mumbling some words.

The hedgehog and chameleon didn't talk very often, both being ones to just stick their head into work and focus. They only talked when needed too or on missions. Despite this, Shadow couldn't bare the awkward silence he was receiving at the moment, and the repeated actions from Espio were just agitating him even more.

"Espio. Stop pacing around." Shadow coughed up, turning his head to the chameleon and giving him a glare of annoyance. "It's doing my head in."

The chameleon stopped his pacing and turned quickly to the new member of the chaotix.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered, voice slightly croaky. He leaned his head against the wall and put his fingers to his temples. "I've just been stressed…"

"That's alright…" Shadow lingered, finally turning away and picking up one of the newspapers. As he flicked through it he noticed the chameleon still doing repetitive movements at the corner of his eye; This mainly consisted of rocking from side to side and fiddling with his thumbs. The newspaper itself wasn't a tad bit more interesting then Espio, mainly revolving around politics. The agency wasn't so popular in the winter anyways, with half the group being cold-blooded they, at times, had to refuse or they'd go into hibernation. And Shadow was not planning on putting up with a whiny 6 year old bee by himself.

He slammed the newspaper shut and turned to Espio, which made the chameleon jump out of his skin. "Y-Yes?" Espio asked, feeling his cheeks grow more red out of embarrassment.

"Whats wrong? Don't make up any bullcrap because you've been acting like this for the past week and it's getting on my nerves."

This was true, Espio had been acting…Unlike his normal self. He hadn't meditated for over 3 days and was hardly eating, the black hedgehog caught him crying once but decided to do nothing about it. "So go on. Whats eating at your scales chameleon?"

Out of his own surprise, Shadow petted the space next to him on the sofa. Never did he imagine himself in a position where he was welcome to helping others with their personal issues. But this was due more to the fact that how Espio was acting due to his situation annoyed the shit out of Shadow and he just wanted Espio to be his normal, ninja self.

Espio, too, was also stunned by the proposal, and slowly brought himself closer to the hedgehog before finally sitting on the sofa, but on the opposite end and as far away from Shadow as possible. "Issues of the mind. Like a debate in my mind about my feelings." He replied, trying to hide any emotion.

Shadow noticed the chameleon avoiding eye contact with him. "What is the controversy about?"

The chameleon shuffled his feet for around a minuet before groaning out the three words "Feelings for someone."

"Ah."

Shadow, himself, wasn't all too experienced on the 'love' side of the spectrum: He would've found it easier to comfort Espio over the loss of someone then the fact he likes someone. "Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow wasn't sure what he wanted the chameleon to reply himself, but he made sure the chameleon was honest by moving closer to him and glaring him right in the eyes. "Do you?"

"Sure." It spilled out of his mouth as he melted his gaze into the warm blooded creatures one for a while, their eyes never breaking the contact barrier until Espio shyly lowered his head in shame. "I just feel like these feelings will never change…And I can never be relieved until I speak to them about it."

"Then why don't you?" Shadow asked, somewhat sarcastically, as if it was obvious. "How hard can it be?"

Espio chuckled slightly before letting his eyes drop slightly. "Shadow, it's another man. That's how hard it is."

The hedgehog's face changed from cocky to confused in a split second, and then moved himself slightly away from the chameleon. "You're homosexual?"

"You're homophobic?" He replied instantly after, sticking his horn in the air in annoyance.

"Well no, I just didn't know. That's all." He then moved himself back again, just as close as he was before to show he was alright with it. "I'm not the man am I?"

"Ah no…Sorry." Espio let out a light chuckle as Shadow's smile grew. "But you do know them if thats what you mean."

"Really now…Mind telling me who?" He brought his face close to Espio's, which only caused the chameleon to cower back and hue the colour of his red streaks. They stayed in that position for a few minuets, Shadow slightly getting back cramps but he didn't want to leave the position with curiosity pestering at him. "I won't tell anyone…" He finally added, making the chameleon quiver and yelp.

"Vector." It escaped his mouth as a whisper, and his eyes began to water ever so slightly. 'This is humiliating…' He thought as Shadow backed away from him knowing he'd won the conversation.

He crossed his arms in triumph and rolled his eyes. "Ah Croc." Espio could hear the slight hint of tease in his voice. He scratched his ear slightly. "I heard he had a thing for Cream's mother."

"Don't remind me…"

"Listen. I haven't even been kissed so I can't give you the best advice. Just tell him you're gay and take it one step at a time. Throwing it all onto the crocodile is too much to handle at once." Shadow suggested "and for all you know, Vector could be bisexual himself..."

"Yeah right…He's on a date with the rabbit herself at this very moment." He pouted and covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to ruin our friendship or his relationship…" Shadow could hear the slight sorrow in his voice and decided to put an arm around his shoulder, petting it slightly.

"At least you have some one to fall back onto."

He looked up slowly, to see only Shadow starring back at him with a small smile, and moved his hand away slowly. "Right?"

"R-Right." 'That was a weird action for Shadow to do…'

They both diverted there heads to the door when the sound of keys could be heard and Vector's figure could be seen through the window. The two stayed silent, continuing to stare at the door as a green crocodile marched his way in, stacking over his own two feet. "Ghn Fuck!"

Espio's eyes widened at Vector's angry attitude, he was expecting the crocodile to be happy and content like usual.

"It's too fucking cold! I hate winter!" Espio gulped as he pushed himself up and gave his hand out for Vector. "Thanks…" He took his teammates hand and pulled him up, seeing the black hedgehog look at him in shock of his strength. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight…"

"Stop swearing Vector." He said calmly, petting his snout and rolling his eyes. "I know it's cold but we can't afford central heating." 'Someone keeps on taking Vanilla to 'La Cheronee..' He thought bitterly, frowning. "But if need be, you can have my covers. I don't plan on sleeping tonight I've still got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Oh, er, are you sure Es?" Vector asked, scratching his head. "It might get chilly while you, er, work."

"Don't worry I can take Charmy's covers while he's at the sleepover, not that they'll do much, but you need to sleep Vector." He did his best to put on a cute smile, and noticed the crocodile blush in reaction. "Have a nice rest!"

"Awh thanks Espio…" He pulled Espio slightly into a hug. Espio noticed Shadow looking smugly at them which made him even more embarressed. He just nuzzled his head into Vector's body shivering. "I'll do my best! We have a mission tomorrow after all! Last one for the season!" He pushed Espio away, oblivious, and walked up the stairs. "Night to you too Shadow!"

"Goodnight." Shadow said, looking at the frozen chameleon standing in front of him. Once they heard the loud slam, which they both knew was Vector's door, Shadow began to speak. "You're such a liar you finished all your paperwork in the first hour." Espio just looked away, clinging to his own body to try and find warmth. "Your bloody freezing as it is."

"He was having a hard night, h-he needs it more then me." He looked down in embarrassment. "I can sleep without a duvet."

"Yeah and I can fly without wings." Shadow hissed, and then let out a slight yawn. "Well, I'm going to go sleep in my NICE, WARM, DUVET." Espio bit his own lip to stop himself from arguing as Shadow walked away; an evil laughter escaping his tanned lips.

'Well he's going to hold it against me forever.' Espio thought, slouching himself down on the sofa again and turning on the television to one of the terrible news shows which appeared at night. Lucky for him it bored him so much he was able to curl up and hibernate for a couple of hours.

He woke up to see a light coming out of the kitchen blind his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light. A crocodile walked out and looked over at Espio, blushing slightly. "Er, sorry Espio, I was just…" He turned the light off quickly.

The chameleon found himself blushing at Vector's tired look and cosy clothing, but shook his head and tried to put on a fake frown. "Stop being a pig! You went on a date!" He noticed Vector cower into his sweater slightly. "How can you be hungry after that? You're always full."

"I, uhum, just had a bigger appetite then usual today." Espio could see Vector was lying through his teeth, but also had a disappointed look in his eyes. "Sorry." He munched on the granola bar in his hand and sat down next to Espio as he nommed on it, the chameleon doing his best to stay serious despite his crush being next to him.

"It's ok…" Espio whispered, sitting up and biting his own finger. "Just let me know next time okay? there are certain things we need to keep for winter especially…"

"Yes ma'am." Vector mumbled, only making Espio's concern for him even larger. One he noticed Espio looking at him with a concerned stare he gobbled the rest of the granola down and petted his back. "Glad you can sleep alright down here! Night Espio!" He hopped up and zoomed off, acting like he'd been happy the entire time.

'What's he done now…' Was all Espio could think before dozing off and switching off again, letting his body lie flat on the sofa.

He didn't notice the crocodile watching him at the top of the stairs, a cloudy stare painted on his face


	2. Admitting

Shadow noticed Espio wide awake on the sofa, tapping his own feet in nerves. "Espio?" Shadow questioned, walking towards the stressed looking chameleon and sitting by him. "We go for the mission soon, you all ready?"

"Yup." Espio replied, doing his best to make as little effort as needed to reply.

Shadow grunted at the lack of response. "Bad night?"

"Vector was eating at the food…" Espio murmured, avoiding eye contact with the hedgehog. "He seemed to be lying too."

"He has been acting weird" Shadow admitted "I woke up, walked out my room and saw the large beast just standing by the stairs. Once he realised I was there his face went slightly pale but then back to his normal self. Maybe somethings bothering him…"

"Yeah. Maybe." He finally decided to turn to Shadow. "Do you think I should tell him?" There was a slight silence as buzzing could be heard from upstairs, and a high pitched voice zooming from one room to the other. A door was then slammed. "You know…Not that I like him…But the other thing."

"Don't see why not…"

"Could you be there when i tell him?" He asked, feeling embarressed that he seemed comfort in the stone-emotion figure next to him. "Incase he freaks the hell out. J-Just pretend you don't know either though…I don't want him thinking I prefer you to him."

His cheeks burnt slightly at Espio's request, but ignored it once Espio said the last sentence, and began to feel slightly insulted. He didn't want to show this as a sign of weakness, however. "Alright."

The crocodile marched down the stairs with a bee hovering behind him. "Alright! Who's ready to clean miss Vanillas house?!"

"What?" Shadow said, raising an eyebrow. "That our mission."

"Yup! I promised her we'd do it and she's more then happy to pay us." Shadow's eyes quickly turned to Espios, who seemed slightly jealous. "You don't come you don't get paid, simple as."

"But were detectives, not desperate." Shadow pointed out. "And you wouldn't do that for everyone, why just Vanilla?"

Vector grew silent, and Shadow noticed him blush and look into the eyes of the reptile he was sitting next to. "I…I don't know…" His voice sounded…Sad. Dissapointed. The two reptiles were in a fixed gaze with each other, and the hedgehog watched them both grow more embarressed by the situation. A bee behind him let out a slight fake cough.

"Hurry up. Whats with these starring games these days anyway between you two?" Charmy ask, flying over to Espio and poking his horn. "You keep on going SUPER red. Do you have a fever?" He then pushed his finger into Espio's cheek, only to be pulled away quickly by Vector.

"Yes, yes he has a fever." Vector quickly replied. "Now lets head over to Vanilla's Charmy, why don't you lead the way?"

"Huh? You're so weird…But okay!"

Shadow face palmed at Charmy's obliviousness and innocent mind as he, Espio and Vector followed the bee to Vanilla's house.

The journey was somewhat silent, the two cold reptilians at the back of the pack were all wrapped from head to toe in warm, fluffy clothing to keep them warm in the weather. Shadow was in front of them, taking a chance to look around at the scenery as he did, hands stuffed in his pocket. He'd never been in the park, and liked the calm feel to it despite the cold. His ears had began burning a bright red and they had turned numb. The bee in front of him however, was so hyperactive and full of energy he was fine in his normal outfit and a bobble hat.

"Come on hurry up you slow pokes!" He beamed, spinning around with a red painted on his cheeks. "Were almost there! We don't want to be late for miss Vanilla, right Vector?"

They all grumbled slightly in response to the young bee. Espio glanced up at Vector to see if he would reply, but he didn't count on it. He huffed and let his eyes narrow. "Vector?" Espio whispered. "Is everything okay?"

Vector thought long and hard before finally turning his head to Espio. "No, no it's not." The chameleon felt a shiver run up his spine from the breeze, and they all stopped outside a small cottage which was opposite the other side of the park. "Were here…" Vector said, half heartedly, usually Vector would be beaming by now so this gave the chameleon grief.

They rang the doorbell and waited for the rabbit to answer. "You, uhum know…" Espio began, looking up at him and giving him a smile. "I'm here if you need me."

"Awh thanks Es…" Vector mumbled, pulling Espio into a hug and shaking. "Jeez ya do have a fever! I'm fecking freezing."

"H-Heh…Maybe."

Vanilla answered the door, her smile not as wide as usual. In fact, in Shadow's eyes, it seemed slightly disappointed. "Thank you for coming boys." She said, making her way inside. "I just need you to clean the downstairs, I'll be upstairs if you need me." She then whispered, gracefully going up the spiral staircase.

Espio noticed Vector didn't try to stop her, or even follow her. His eyes set on his own shoes the whole time. When Vector said no, he meant it.

They got on with their work; Usually Shadow would work with Espio but decided to put up with the bee since it was their last mission of the season. And Charmy had been begging to work with Shadow since day one, claiming Shadow was his inspiration. The hedgehog himself also wanted the chameleon to get a chance to talk to the crocodile, maybe finding it easier if they spoke away from Charmy and himself. And luckily for him, Charmy was behaving. He knew this was only because he wanted Shadow's approval, which made Shadow feel admired on the inside. He looked at the door of the kitchen which was closed, knowing the crocodile and chameleon were in there working while Charmy and himself worked in the living room. At the back of his head he hoped everything was alright, and that Espio would 'man up' and just tell him.

Espio, himself, was also hoping this as he swept the floor and watched Vector gaze out the window. He was slightly annoyed that Vector was being a lazy bum, but could see Vector was dare he say it…Depressed and wanted to show Vector he could bring a smile to the crocodiles face.

"All done!" Espio beamed, standing up and dusting off his hands. "Kitchen is complete." The crocodile turned to him slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Heh."

"Vector usually you're the one telling me to lighten up…" Espio pointed out, walking to the window and standing next to Vector. "I want to help you Vector, why don't you tell me whats up?"

"It's a bit silleh…" Vector murmured, sniffing through his snout.

"Now you shouldn't say that Vector, if it's making you feel this way it obviously means a lot to you, therefore its not silly."

"I…I guess."

"So why don't you tell me?" Vector felt his feet shuffle from side to side, remind the chameleon of himself 24 hours ago. "Vector?"

His name was said in a slightly agitated tone, which made the crocodile collapse to the floor with his hands over his face. "I'm terrible Espio!" He wrapped his arms around Espio which made Espio turn from serious to fragile and shy.

"V-Vector…?N-No.."

"Yes! I…I…Kissed Vanilla, and she pushed me away!"

Espio internally was confused, he'd seen the two snogging before so the scenario seemed slightly false. "Wh…What?"

"She doesn't want me anymore! She won't even give me a reason!"

"Oh…Oh Vector I'm so sorry…" Espio sobbed, petting the crocodiles head. "Vanilla doesn't deserve you…" In his head, he completely agreed with this, mainly due to all the envy he'd grown for her over the past years. "You'll find someone better…"

"No I won't, I'll never find another women like her…I love her."

"And I love you idiot!" Espio heard himself scream in his head. But gulped and pushed his feelings aside to try and cheer up the crocodile. "This may sound…Silly but, what about men?"

"What about what?" Vector chuckled, looking up at Espio. "Men?"

Espio then suddenly realised what he'd said would sound ridiculous to a straight guy, but decided to carry on with his accusation. "Yeah guys dig…Er…The macho, muscly protective feeling you g-give off…And you seem scary but you're actually sweet…"

"Are yer hinting or something?" Vector asked teasingly, pushing himself up and wiping his eyes. "I mean ya ain't really been with a girl before so I assumed it anyway."

Espio didn't know whether to feel insulted or completely relieved by his remark, but nodded shyly looking away. The crocodile didn't say anything either, they stood in a silence. He noticed Vector lower his head down to Espio's height and nuzzle his cheek slightly against Espio's.

Espio's body felt like it was going to let when the crocodiles tongue was slobbered all over his cheek, sylvia dripping down to his bare neck. He couldn't help but let a feminine gasp escape his mouth. "V-Vector…!" He whispered, shocked and embarressed "you just…"

"Lets head back to the others okay?" Vector said, butting in. Espio was glad to hear his normal tone of voice and happiness beaming inside of him. "Thanks for everything, Es man."

"That…That's okay." He gave Vector a small smile and a quick nod. "Sure…"

They opened the door to see Charmy and Shadow throwing rubbish into a large dustbin bag. Shadow stopped when he saw Espio and Vector walk to them, and an invisible grin was approaching when he saw Vectors hand around his shoulder and stroking Espio's arm very slyly. "Had fun?" Shadow sarcastically asked, tying a knot on the dustbin bag and putting his face close to Espio's.

"Yes it was very…Fun." Espio whispered. "We…Uh…"

"Learnt a lot!" Vector chirped, showing his teeth as he gave a large smile. Shadow looked up at him, then back at Espio, giving him a signal which read 'you did?' and the chameleon nodded in response. "So er, yer boys done here?"

"Yeah were done, should we go get the pay?" Shadow asked, pointing to the stairs.

"If you could, we'll go wait out-" He stopped when a bee tapped his shoulders. "Yes Charmy?"

"Could I play with Cream please? She got the new figures and I really wanna see how they look! She's in her room!"

Vector thought long and hard, and bit his lip slightly. "Well, alright then. But Shadow will have to pick you up as we get to cold at night."

"Great…" Shadow muttered "well come on Charmy, lets go get the pay."

The bee and hedgehog then made their way up the stairs leaving the two reptiles alone.

"Miss Vanilla?" Shadow said, pushing the door to what he thought was her room and seeing her with her back to him. "Were finished." Charmy had already gone into Cream's room, so Shadow was alone with Vanilla. He leant against the door slightly."May we get our pay?"

He heard her drop something out of shock and turn to the hedgehog startled. "O-oh yes of course!" She opened a drawer and took out a white envelope standing up. As she made her way to Shadow, he heard her step on the object she'd dropped. "Here you go, thank you for being such good workers." She forced a smile at the hedgehog and rubbed her eye slightly, handing over the envelope. "I overheard Charmy and cream, the walls are very thin. He's welcome to stay the night."

"That's good, I don't like walking in the cold."

"No, I wouldn't expect you to." She replied, politely laughing as she did. Once the laugh had finished she looked down, biting her lip. "Thank's again."

"That's quiet alright it's our job to serve for others after all." Most people would smile once a guy like Shadow said that, but she didn't seem to. "Is everything okay, ma'am? You seem very…Distant with your thoughts."

She looked back and Shadow and kissed his cheek lightly. "Everything is quiet alright, dear. You best get along there'll be a snowstorm soon." She was somewhat shocked at the lack of reaction from the kiss she'd given Shadow.

"Farewell." Shadow replied, walking out and down the stairs with the money. He noticed that Espio was on Vector's lap, the larger reptiles arms wrapped around him. "Got the money. Shall we go back?" He tried to think nothing of the loving actions as the couple stared at one another unsure of what to do.

"Oh, U-Uh sure." Espio stuttered, moving Vector's hands away and standing up awkwardly. "It'll get colder if we leave any later."

"Guess you're right, the report said it'd start snowing tonight as well and I fucking hate the snow. Lets go boys!"

The three then headed back to the agency, no noises came from any of them, just the sound of wind gusting by and birds singing in the wintery weather


	3. Creating

Espio felt Vector's tongue shove into his mouth. "M-Mh!" Espio gasped, his small body being pinned against the bedroom door as Vector grind his tail against Espio's crotch. "Vec…Uhw.."

He used all his strength to wrap his long tongue around Vector's and sucked slowly. Vector stroked the chameleons head slowly, moving the couple to the bed. "Awh…Ews…"

He threw the fragile, pink reptile onto the bed and pounced himself on top of Espio. The crocodile chuckled slightly, continue to feel the chameleon. "Es yer beautiful…"

The chameleon felt his cheeks grow bright pink. "P-Pardon?"

"I said…" Vector started, grabbing by Espio's trousers. "You're beautiful."

The chameleon felt helpless under Vector's grip, but wasn't all that fussed when they both had their clothes stripped off and were naked. "Oh Vector…" Espio panted slightly, letting his free hands roam along Vector's body. Even so, he did his best not to look down at Vector's large erect penis. "Vector…You're uh…Huge…" The crocodile laughed slightly. "Hey it'll hurt me! And I don't want aids you know it!"

"Oh but…" Vector whispered, poking Espio's lowers. He let out a laugh. "You really want it."

"W-Wah Shut up!" Espio panted "O-Oh…" He tilted his head back and let out a slight moan as Vector's hand explored him from the tip to the bottom. "Vector…I d-do…"

"Do what?" He asked, despite knowing the answer. "I can't help you 'do' what you want."

"W-Want…It…I want…y-you"

"A-AHHH VECTOR!"

Shadow spat out his coffee and turned to the stairs. 'What the bloody fuck?' He thought in annoyance. His face grew slightly red as loud squeaking could be heard and grunts slowly professions in loudness. He shook his head slightly and turned the television up drowning out their noises. "Thank fuck." He said, rolling his eyes and drinking the rest of his coffee. His ear twitched to a slight ringing. He picked up the phone turning off the television. He grunted when the moans could be heard but tried to ignore it. "Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Oh…Oh Shadow…" A small feminine voice sobbed. "Shadow…"

"Miss Vanilla?" Shadow said in confusion. "Whats the matter, do you need me to come round?"

"No…No you can't see me like this…Please don't tell Vector please…"

"Why did you phone Vanilla?" Shadow asked, looking up at the stairs as the squeaking stopped. "Miss Vanilla?"

"I need to talk to someone…P-Please…" A light crying was softly heard. "Some advice…"

"Please just tell me your problem."

"I'M PREGNANT OKAY?!" She screamed "AND ITS VECTORS!"

"…What?" Shadow whispered, almost dropping the phone. "…But he…"

"I can't tell him he'll hate me…"

'I think Espio would hate him so much more if he knew…' Shadow thought. "Well you're going to have to let him know sooner or later. It's his baby…Unless you plan on aborting it."

"Nono I could never do that to a life." She paused. "The problem is Vector is just a young one, but I want him to help me…"

"Vanilla you shouldn't have pushed him aside, Vector he did love you…He would've helped."

"Did?" Her voice was puzzled. "He doesn't anymore?"

Shadow grew slightly silent. "I don't know." He bit his lip." Meet me at 8 at the park and I'll tell you then."

"O…Okay Shadow. Thank you." She then hung up and left Shadow face palming.

'Vector you big player…Asshole.' He bitterly thought as the man himself walked down the stairs in triumph. "Vector. You have a mission. They requested it was you."

"Whaat? But but…" Vector groaned "I can't…"

"They'll pay you double." Shadow lied, grinning. "Time is money." Vector raised an eyebrow and pulled by a scarf on the hanger.

"Where am I meeting them?"

Shadow watched him getting ready, rubbing the back of his own ear. "8 o clock at the park. Don't be late."

"Uh…Okay." He noticed Shadow's voice was slightly off. "Erm…Sorry for …The noise."

"Whatever just get cracking."

He waited for Vector to leave before slamming his cup down and strutting upstairs. He noticed the door to vector's room half open and peered his head through it. His cheeks went the colour of his tips when he saw a chameleon with his back to Shadow panting madly. He was curled up on the bed shaking slightly.

"Espio?"

The chameleon lifted his head slightly and looked weakly at Shadow. "Oh uh…" He looked down at his nude body and covered himself with the covers. "O-Oh! Sorry!"

Shadow wasn't looking at him, his eyes focused on a used condom lying on the floor. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"..Are you okay?" Shadow said, a bit more sternly. "Vector went on a mission."

"I'm fine Shadow, just a bit of pain from the penetration. I just want to rest…"

"You don't sound to happy considering you just made love with the guy you loved." Espio didn't reply, just hugged the covers. "Anyway, rest well…"

Shadow leant against the door as he closed it, putting his hand over his own head.

'Vector, you are such a big idiot its unbelievable, I am going to beat the crap out of you when you fucking get home.


	4. Understanding

Vector opened the gate to the park slowly, shivering as he did. The cold was getting to him more then ever, and the windy chills that hit him every now and again weren't helping. His snout was red from the cold and he was wrapped in a head, scarf and thermals. The crocodile continued walking along, noticing a tall rabbit like figure standing against a lamppost. As he got closer to the figure, he realised it was Vanilla.

He walked past sneakily to avoid speaking to her, but a loud sneeze came from his mouth causing her to shriek and turn to him. "Oh my gosh Vector! I-I didn't see you there!" She stuttered shyly. Once she'd said that, she looked down shyly. "Did Shadow tell you to come here by any chance?"

"Yes he did, why?" His tone was slightly annoyed as he walked over to Vanilla and crossed his arms. "Are you involved?"

Vanilla looked away, blushing slightly. She gave a small nod. "He said he was going to meet up with him, but I s-see why he brought you instead…"

The rabbit gasped at the newly felt breeze and hopped down on a bench. Vector decided to sit by her as he noticed her voice sounded slightly saddened.

"Why are you sad, you're the one who dumped me." His voice sounded apathetic, which made a knot in vanilla's heart tighten even more.

"Vector I…I'm sorry really!"

"Vanilla it's useless, I know you don't love me anymore and I've moved on!"

"But Vector I DO love yo-" She paused after realising what Vector has said. "W-What? Moved on?"

The crocodile gulped, knowing he'd now made a huge mistake. "I…I was only trying to get you jealous, I haven't moved on." He lied. Even the rabbit could see he was lying pretty badly.

"Vector." Her voice was still sad, but a lot more stern then before. "Who is she?"

"W-What? There is no she! I promise!" Vector blurted, scratching the back of his head. "E-Even if they were I'd come back to you!"

"Lying is a sin! Why are you lying to me…Shadow told me something was up so just tell me!"

"That bastard…" Vector murmured, glaring at her, his voice then went back to normal. "I…I made a big mistake…"

The chameleon was now sitting up, hugging himself. He hadn't bothered getting out of bed because the actual amount of pain he was feeling was unbearable. The chameleon hated lying, but if Shadow knew Espio could barely move without yelping, he knew the hedgehog would flip. A phone could be heard ringing from downstairs, but it certainly wasn't the agency's phone; It had more of a drum 'n' bass feel to it. 'Shadow's phone?' Espio thought, turning to the door. He heard Shadow start talking and the music had stopped. 'Shadow has a phone and he didn't tell me?'

He decided to push himself up, gasping, and then limped over to the door, eavesdropping.

"Yep babe, I'm good." He heard the hedgehog say, causing the chameleon to bite his lip. He put on his underwear slowly. "Ah well get well soon baby."

'Shadow has a girlfriend?' It was the only conclusion he could think of as he used his ninja skills to turn invisible and head to the top of the stairs looking down at the hedgehog.

"Ugh, well people were fucking upstairs, so I don't think I heard my mobile go off, sorry Rouge." Espio felt himself going red at what Shadow was saying, and was growing guilty too knowing they'd left Shadow to fend for himself. "I'm not sure who was fucking with him, but damn were they enjoying it…" Espio saw the tips of Shadow's ears go bright red. "I miss effing you too Rouge. Bah it's been like a month, were free now though."

Espio took a step down, tilting his head to Shadow slightly.

"Oh the snowstorm already hit over there? It's was meant to hit here but from the looks of it I don't think it will until tomorrow, damn news reporters lying to us. You keep well alright? Don't want my precious Rouge getting hurt~"

The baby voice Shadow used for the last sentence made Espio cringe and lose his focus, causing him to fall down the flight of stairs and turn visible. He didn't hear the last few words Shadow was saying but he knew he'd hung up since Shadow kicked Espio lightly and left the phone somewhere else.

The chameleon squinted and moaned. "Oww…"

"That's what you get for eavesdropping." He smugly replied, bending down slightly and giving out his hand. "You better not tell Vector about this."

"No I won't…" Espio replied quickly, taking Shadow's hand and getting pulled up by him. "Why didn't you tell us Shadow?"

"Rouge wants to keep it low, so I agreed. Also, I suppose if Vector knew you guys would tease the fuck out of me." He noticed Espio was too busy trying to keep his balance and knew he wasn't listening. "Espio?"

"Oh erm, yes yes. I'll keep it quiet. Wheres Vector?"

Shadow frowned. "I told you he went out."

"O-Oh yeah…You did! Sorry…" He stumbled over to the sofa and flopped onto it. "Let's watch TV."

Shadow did his best not to argue as he walked over to Espio and sat by him, but he couldn't help but notice Espio's fragile look and weak body. 'I am definitely beating you up Vector.'

Vanilla put an arm around Vector who was now crying. "And I can't believe I used him like that!" She heard vector mumble. "I love the fella I really do…Oh Miss Vanilla he'll hate me…He was v-virgin too…"

"Vector dear, if you want to be with Espio you can be." She smiled and wiped her own eyes slightly. "As long as I can always rely on you…"

"O-Of course Miss Vanil-"

"And the baby."

"W-WHAAATTT?" Vector coughed once he said that, letting the cold air into his throat. "W-What baby?!"

"Vector I'm pregnant!" She yelled finally, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away. "That's why I left. I…I still loved you which is why I didn't want you to have the burden i did of having a child so young…"

The crocodile didn't reply for a long time, taking into account what she had said. He breathed in and bloated his cheeks, then let the air out along side a long, heavy sigh. He glanced down at Vanilla, who was now leaning on his shoulder, then up at a group of birds snuggling together in a nest. He looked at the rabbit; He found her so calm, sweet, lovely…He loved her. She was a wonderful mother and he knew they could make a great family together.

Now he'd just made his life so much more difficult. He made love with his best friend, he didn't even know how he felt for Espio, but he did love him in one way or another. What made it worse was that he took the chameleons virginity and he could never, ever give it back. He grumbled slightly and kissed the rabbits head lightly.

"I love you ma'am. I'll sort this out."

"I know you will Vector" she replied, giving him a soft kiss on his neck. "That's why I, too, love you."

It had gone midnight.

Espio sat on the sofa next to Shadow, eyes weary. The hedgehog could see Espio was startled so decided it was best to leave things silent. The show they were watching was a film they'd all watched together in the past when celebrating Charmy's birthday; Some kids on an adventure. They didn't have anything better to watch, but it wasn't all that interesting. Shadow could see Espio was sweating and legs were shaking.

"Espio you don't look so good…Maybe you should lie down." Shadow suggested, poking Espio on the forehead. "Then we can spend the rest of the vacation…Vacationing."

"But I…" Espio whispered, and then shook his head violently. "I need to tell Vector something!"

"And whats that?"

Espio gulped slightly.

"Hmm Espio?"

The chameleon turned to him and gulped. "Okay, maybe I don't. But…I'm paranoid now. Scared."

"Of What?" He was hoping that Espio hadn't found out yet about Vanilla's child, he'd grown to learn that Espio was very sensitive when it came to being manipulated and used. "Scared of what? Vector?"

"Most certainly not. But the storm might come, I won't be able to sleep if i have no knowledge of knowing whether he's alright."

Shadow's ears dropped, knowing how much Espio cared for Vector, he didn't want his heart shattered.

"That's very sweet of you Espio." Espio smiled slightly at him then a big grin came on his face when a crocodile walked in. "Oh, hey Vector." Shadow said, slightly disappointed. "How was the meeting?"

"It was…Informative. I learnt a lot…" He looked down at the chameleon who had now ran to him and was hugging him tightly. "Oh, uh, hey Espio."

Espio was too engrossed in hugging him to notice the hint of dissapointment in the crocodiles voice. "Hey Vector~!" His chirpy voice beamed.

Vector noticed Shadow glaring at him in annoyance and pressed his teeth together. "Hey Espio. You wanna go for a drive? To talk about…You know…"

The chameleon slowly looked up at him, then to Shadow. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure be my guest." Shadow replied, clapping his hands together. "Free house for me!" Espio nodded and hopped to the other side of the room getting his thermals on. 'It's a bit late isn't it?' Shadow turned to Vector.

"Oi Vector. You asshole." Shadow bitterly whispered.

"Shadow I'm going to tell him I promise!"

"Yeah and you better make sure you sort this shit out of I PROMISE you there will be NO daylight for you, capisce?"

"C-Capisce…"

"Good…" He crossed his arms in triumph as the chameleon walked over to Vector and linked arms with him. "You guys a fun, don't forget to update Espio on the mission Vector."

The crocodile looked down at his small reptilian friend and let a small blush cross his face. "I won't, don't worry."

The two then walked out the house and into the red range rover that was parked in the driveway. 'I'm going to need a drink or two to get my mind off things…' Was all Vector could think as they got in the car. He took a sip of gin from his water bottle and began to drive, not realising how soon he would forget what alcohol does to him..


	5. Driving

"So why are we going for a drive?" Espio asked, looking around at all the city lights as Vector began to drive. He was always so intrigued by being in the passenger seat in a car, he absolutely loved having at all the street lights and scenery which soon passed them. He heard Vector grumble slightly and turned his head to the crocodile. "Hm, Vector?" He noticed the crocodile was avoiding a reply, and decided he had to start the conversation if he was going to get anything out of his reptilian 'mate.' His mind flicked back to the last thing he heard Shadow say. "So how was the mission?"

"It was alright…" Vector slurred out of his mouth as he grabbed by the wheel and swayed his hand side to side lightly, making the car rock slightly. "Just saw…Miss Vanilla."

"Oh?" Espio asked curiously. "What did she need from you Vector?"

"Erm…" Vector went quiet again. "Just a talk…"

"A talk?" Espio suddenly felt himself growing paranoid. "On what? To date you again?" He let out a small fake laugh.

"Kinda."

The laugh went almost suddenly, and he turned his head back to the window. "I…I see…" His voice when dry and he could hear vector chugging at a drink. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno…"

He slowed down while driving, and by slowed down he wasn't going any faster then 10 miles an hour, despite no other cars being on the road. They were, by now, driving through a dark forest, and Vector hadn't put his beams on so Espio did it quickly before Vector could crash into a tree. He also noticed the small sways had gotten more extreme, zoning into the opposite lane. Espio then smelt the alcohol in Vectors voice as he slurred in annoyance, and immediately took the water bottle off him, almost empty.

"Gimme that…" Vector slurred, taking one hand off the handle and reaching out to Espio. He got even more annoyed when Espio leaped on top of him, opened the window beside Vector and stepped onto his feet. "Stop that!"

He sniffed the bottle, almost choking at the smell. "You put gin in here! Idiot!" He threw the bottle out of the window and gasped when he felt Vector's hands over his mouth. "M-Mf!"

The crocodile threw Espio back into his seat and slammed his foot down, speeding up while Espio gasped at the pain that came from his head. The chameleon wasn't going to let Vector drive, not while he was intoxicated. He jumped down under his own chair and crawled over to Vector's leg which was on the pedal and bit it hard, sinking his teeth into the crocodiles leg.

"O-OW FUCK!" he moved his head away and Espio took the opportunity to slam his leg onto the break, thankful Shadow gave him small driving tips ever now and again for when Espio decided he want a licence. "Espio yer er.." The crocodile tilted his head back and shook his leg, deciding not to bother fighting.

"Get in the back."

"But E-" He flinched as Espio bit his leg again. "Baby you're so rough."

"GET IN THE BACK." The crocodile cowered back and then gave him, crawling into the three seats and lying down.

Espio took his key out of his car, making sure it wouldn't budge, and crawled to the back as well. "Vector why the bloody hell are you drinking?" He sat down on the last seat which Vector didn't take up and sighed. "Especially when driving, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I deserve it…" He then said, hiccuping. He lifted his head up and then flopped it down on Espio's lap. The chameleon began feeling sympathetic and stroked his head.

"Don't exaggerate Vecto-"

"I do! I…I…" He gulped. "Miss Vanilla…She's got a baby in her stomach. And here I am looking up at the most attractive male I've met and torn between two beautiful people." He glanced up at Espio. "I do love yer Espio…"

Espio's stroking changed into light petting. "I…I love you too…" He shivered slightly and closed his eyes tightly. "B-But, even in my traditions if you impregnate a women you must choose her…"

Vector soon felt light droplets hit his head and lifted his head up to face the now crying chameleon. "Er Espio don't cry…Please"

"How the fuck do you expect me to keep calm! You're a fucking idiot Vector…" He mumbled slightly as the crocodile nibbled at his cheek. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I…I love you Espio…" He pushed Espio's head against the window and kissed his lips. "Don't hate me…"

"i-I don't you big dummy." Espio panted, before deciding to kiss back lightly. "I love you too…" He gasped as Vector's nibbles went lower and lower…And lower. "Vector!" Espio then squirmed "n-no!" He tried to push Vector's head away but the crocodile kept his position, letting his teeth bite into Espio's trousers. He sniffed Espio's crotch area and grumbled pulling at his trousers. 'You filthy pervert…' Espio thought, but admitted to liking the pleasure Vector had began giving him. He grabbed the crocodiles head lightly and moaned as he felt his shaft being pleasure by Vector's tongue. "A-Ah…Vector…"

'What the bloody hell am I doing…?' He thought, sobbing internally as he couldn't brake free from the pleasure.

The crocodile pulled up Espio's boxers and smirked slightly. "Well things are going to be interesting now aren't they?"

"No." Espio frowned. "W-We have to stop this! It's against the way of a ninja!"

"Way of a blabla." Vector teased "You liked it and you want more."

"But what about miss Vanilla?" Espio then felt Vector's lips against his once more. The chameleon blushed again. "Heyy…"

"She doesn't have to know about this."

Espio began to feel disgusted by what Vector was implying, the whole 'friends with benefits' idea didn't turn the chameleon on at all, he just wanted to hide from Vector, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon if Vector was in no state of mind to drive. Despite the crocodiles heavy weight on his lower area, he managed to get his phone from his pocket.

"Wha-Who are you calling?" Vector slurred, attempting to snatch the phone from Espio as he pressed in some numbers and held it to his earhole. "Don't you want some time alone?"

"Not. Now. Hey Shadow."

Shadow turned down the television as he answered the agencies phone. "Espio? Is everything okay?" He frowned when he heard Vector's voice in the background. "Where are you?"

"Uh…In Wimble forest." Espio answered "I don't mean to be of a burden but Vector's drunk out of his mind and I'm not in the mood to spend the night with the pervert."

His voice sounded more bitter then bereft, which confused Shadow. But he could tell Espio had heard of the news. "Alright, I'll begin walking. Make sure that asshole doesn't get his hand on his wheels."

"Alright, thanks Shadow. Bye." He hung up and glared at Vector who now took his phone and threw it aside. "Fuck off Vector! I'm not in the mood!"

"'Ah Vector, that feels so good~'"

"Shut up!" His cheeks went the colour of Shadow quills. "I don't want this anymore! You asshole you ruined everything." He began crying. "You think I want a bloody relationship where all we do is fuck around?!"

"Espio…I told you not to cry…" He slurred. "Espio…I love you…"

"Then fucking listen to me! And get the hell off me!" Vector then got off Espio and curled into one side slowly.

"Sorry…"

Espio sighed and crossed his arms. "I love you too. Damnit."

Shadow arrived 5 minuets after, the two in a silence when he arrived. He was using his phone as a torch and noticed the large car in the middle of the road. 'Ah, that's them.' He said as he spotted a huge crocodile in the back. He walked over to the front of the car and knocked on the passenger door, where Espio had now gone. He jumped slightly and turned to Shadow smiling.

"Shadow!" He shouted, opening the door and hugging Shadow tightly, finding comfort in what most people would say was the least comforting guy they knew. "I'm so glad you came…" His voice trailed off as Shadow walked around and got into the drivers seat. "Here." He threw the keys to Shadow, noticing the hedgehog's face was slightly red and eyes still widened from their hug. "You're face is all red, it must be cold out there." He said, closing the door and closing his own eyes. "I just want to get home and rest."

"Uh yeah…It's cold." Shadow chuckled, starting the car and beginning to drive. "So how did drunk ass over here get drunk? You ain't even been out an hour…"

"Drunk ass? I'm insulted…" Vector churred, putting his head near shadow's "Can't you like fuck off?"

The hedgehog heard a tad bit of threat in Vectors voice and knew with Vector acting so jerky they wouldn't get home alright. So he parked the car up once they got to the town, leaving Espio looking startled at Shadow.

"Were not home." He said, a tad bit nervous. "Why aren't we home?"

"Because Vector wants me to fuck off."

"Don't fuck off…" Espio said. "Don't leave me with him."

"I won't"

"Oh but I want you to" Vector snapped, punching Shadow in the arm. "You wanna fight me or will you just fuck off?"

Shadow didn't seem scared, just unamused by Vector's 'macho' attitude. "Get out the car and we'll talk this through like proper men should." He turned to Espio. "Wait in the car I don't want you getting hurt."

Espio gulped but nodded, watching Shadow and Vector get out the car. 'Please don't fight…Please don't fi-' He winced as a large slamming sound was heard and Vector threw Shadow to the wall. 'Fight…'

He locked himself in the car as the two continued to brawl, he wasn't sure who he wanted to win, but he just wanted it to end. He brought his head to his knees and began wailing like a baby, just wanting to go home more then anything else and forget the dark night


	6. Fighting

"Vector you think fighting will make Espio like you more?" Shadow said as he was pinned to the wall, feeling more smug by the situation then scared. The crocodile hesitated to reply, and instead smacked his cheek. "Ouch, my precious little cheek…Boohoo." He said sarcastically. He pushed Vector away with little efforts and began circling him. "You little drunkass I'd rather fight when you're sober so you actually remember all the shit I throw on you like you throw onto the agency!"

"Don't you dare involve the agency in this." Vector slurred, slumping over slightly and attempting to run at Shadow, who casually took a step aside and let Vector hit himself in the wall. "Ow…"

"You ruining our relationships in the agency! Treating Espio like shit you are!"

"No I…I love him…" Vector argued "I do…"

"That's why you got drunk. Yep." He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I understand a little bit of drink to make you more confident but that much? Geez you're eyes are all red too." He flicked Vector's snout. "Wait until Miss Vanilla hears this…"

"No! You can't tell her, I'll get in trouble and she won't talk to me…"

"Why does that matter? You have Espio now right."

"But…"

"But what? In my opinion Espio himself would be very satisfactory…But I'm not gay, he's a lovely guy though don't you think? I'm sure fucking him was a blast."

"Er…Yeah…" Vector blushed and looked down, sliding until his rear touched the cold ground, and then crossed his arms. "But I can't leave Miss Vanilla."

"Then pick you dumbass."

"Grr…" Vector mumbled "Why the fuck does it matter to you?"

Shadow decided to help Vector stand properly. "Because Espio, at this moment in time, is the only friend I have. I also have taken into account he is the only decent male of the agency. If you aren't using that brain and instead replaced it with your dick, he'll probably go off on one and I wouldn't blame him."

"He'll do that if I leave him for Miss Vanilla though…" Vector mumbled, looking down and leaning on Shadow. "I don't want him to go…"

"Then man up and tell him what you gotta." Shadow shoved Vector off him lightly. "And tell him soon alright. Espio is probably the most understanding person I've met so I don't think you want to give up on him, right? So just tell him."

He stared Vector in the eyes, that serious glare never leaving his face, the crocodiles expression was scared, and he shrugged.

"Maybe I will…Maybe I won't…" He lightly punched Shadow in the face. "Maybe tomorrow…"

"No you WILL tomorrow, or I'll have to phone Miss Vanilla."

Vector gasped and threw Shadow to the ground. "You are NOT!"

The hedgehog winced, actually feeling pain for once, the power Vector used to slam him down was unbelievable, and it caused the back of one of Shadow's spines to split open. "Ouch Shit…"

"That's what I thought."

Espio watched from the car, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could lip read pretty well. The fight was one sided, Espio knew Shadow didn't want to fight because Shadow wasn't even trying to fight back, he just let himself get battered by the croc. He sighed and looked away after starring for so long, and noticed a group of people making their way over to Vector and Shadow. A group of males to be precise, all in hoods so you couldn't see their faces, and all in white jumpers with a mark on them.

He knew exactly who they were, they were the gang they had to research one time and lucky for the gang, were found innocent as Vector couldn't find any evidence on them, but the chameleon himself still had a fishy feeling about them, especially now that they were approaching his two friends. Once they'd made their way over to them Espio turned back to Shadow and Vector, Shadow now standing in front of Vector and giving the gang his 'usual' stare. He wasn't a member at the time of the mission, so he was pretty unknown to the crew.

The, what was known as, leader made his way over to Shadow and looked him up and down, a smirk could be seen glistening as a cars light shone on them. "Whats a guy like you doing with a bunch of dopes like the chaotix?"

His teammates laughed, but Shadow just stared in annoyance at him, despising the sound of their goofy laughs.

"And you are?" Shadow asked calmly, slowly glancing over at Espio to make sure he was alright, but looked away much too quickly for anyone to notice. He didn't want them knowing Espio was there.

"Does it matter who we are?" He then spun around, and on his spin he noticed Vector's car parked nearby and Espio looking at them. "Oh look, it's that bastard who wanted us arrested."

"You better fucking keep your hands away from him." Shadow threatened "You don't want to mess with the ultimate life form."

They seemed to ignore him, and all four of them headed towards the car. Shadow also noticed and shook Vector violently before speeding to the car and standing in front of the passenger door. He whispered something quickly to Vector before he did, though. "Fuck off!"

"Why should we?" One of the smaller members said, chuckling evilly as they did. "We don't like him and we just want to know that."

Shadow was so taken in to arguing with the first two, that he didn't notice the other two go round the back until a smash and a high pitched scream was heard. "Shit!"

The two he was arguing with grabbed him roughly, causing him to wince in pain. 'Fuck their strong.' He though as he watched Espio crawl into the back and try and hide from the member who'd climbed in.

All that could be heard from then on were police sirens and a high pitched scream which escaped Espio's mouth. Shadow saw a bloody knife being thrown to the floor.

A day went past, Shadow was sitting with Vector in the hospital lobby, waiting to be called in by the doctor. Vector had his hands over his face. "I can't believe this…" Vector murmured. "Why did I drink Shadow, why?"

"Because you're an asshole. At least you were stable enough to call the police like I asked you too."

"Yeah…I am a asshole…" The crocodile moved his hands away. "Espio must think I'm one too…The things that came out of my mouth…They were just too horrible…I was treating him like a whore."

"Yeah, you fucking were."

"Shut up you're not helping Shadow!" He hissed, looking away. "I'm sorry I'm not the ultimate life form!"

"Espio wouldn't love you if you were." Shadow said, "because he loves you, not me. Just remember what I said earlier and man the fuck up."

Vector didn't reply, but his eyes lit up when a doctor approached them. "You're here for Espio right?"

The two nodded frantically. "Yes, can we see him?!" Vector asked, rubbing his head. Despite the aching pain he was getting from the hangover he refused not to see Espio after the incident. The doctor let out a sigh. "Doctor?"

"You can, but he isn't very stable at the moment. He won't stop slipping into unconsciousness and we are afraid he may become very ill and unstable from the experience. But it is best that he does get some company, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." The doctor gave them a reassuring smile. "This way."

They followed the doctor into a room where many patients were kept, and by the window was a small bed where a very pale chameleon was. He was sitting up and looking down at his hand where a tube was stuck up.

Shadow and Vector looked at one another before approaching him. Shadow did a light cough on purpose to get Espio's attention and he turned to them ever so slowly.

He tried to smile but it was a very small smile, it looked fake but the two knew it was anything but fake. "Guys…" He whispered "hi.."

Vector gulped and wrapped his arms slowly around Espio, embracing him in a hug. "I was so worried about yer buddeh…And I'm so so sorry…About what I did…"

Shadow saw Espio blush, smile and snuggle into Vector's shoulder.

"I forgive you." Espio weakly replied. "Really…"

Shadow noticed Espio's eyelids flicker and they closed ever so slowly. The hedgehog sighed.

"Espio can you hear me?" Espio mumbled and nodded in response. "Good…Uh…"

He squinted when he saw a rabbit run into the hospital with a bee and smaller rabbit hovering behind her.

"Espio!" Charmy wailed, flying over to Vector and joining their hug. "Are you okay?" Vector moved away and let the bee sit down with Espio.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Espio thought, watching the crocodile and rabbit exchange in a kiss. Shadow awkwardly walked over to Espio and Charmy. "Thanks for coming yesterday, Shadow. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Just rest…Let your body focus on getting better instead of talking."

Espio nodded and lied himself down, sighed and parted his lips slightly. "Can I just ask you to do one thing for me? Shadow?"

Shadow noticed Charmy had got bored and was going back to talking to cream and rolled his eyes at them. Then faced Espio. "Sure thing."

"Please tell Vector and Vanilla to go away…Please I can't bear it…" Espio sobbed, and rolled out of consciousness almost immediately.

"…Sure…" Shadow replied, looking over at the new couple who seemed to be chatting away, as if Espio's pain meant nothing to them. And then he noticed that small, evil grin on Vanilla's face. As is she was in triumph that she had 'won' Vector's heart


	7. Coping

It had been more then a week since Espio was rushed to hospital, and in that week he refused to talk to anyone. Despite this, all his friends eagerly came to visit him daily in hope of getting a response out of him, but he tried not to talk to them, he found himself growing more fond of gossip magazines daily, which Shadow so kindly brought up to him. But the chameleon never thanked him for this, he always just snatched the magazine and read through it, as if addicted to find out what happens next.

The hedgehog didn't complain, though, he'd concluded in his head that Espio had grown slightly unstable with the scenario he was in. A near death experience and being treated like a whore weren't two things Shadow would put together, ever, even if he had experienced them both before. After the first few days of visiting Espio he stopped trying to make small talk as Espio had grown stubborn, yet he decided to accept this as he made his way to the hospital on a new day, but this time he wasn't alone.

A small bee was hovering behind him as the electric doors opened for them and he walked inside. Charmy had been pestering to visit Espio for a while, but Vector always told him Espio would rather be alone, which Shadow didn't completely agree with. And for some strange reason Shadow gave in to Charmy's pleads and snuck him out the house at a very late time at night to visit the chameleon. Vector, for some strange reason, wasn't in the house.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see Espio!" Charmy beamed, flying around Shadow in circles "I've really missed him! Look I drew him this!" He waved a piece of paper in front of Shadow's face, causing Shadow to frown slightly. It was a picture of Espio, Charmy and Vector all holding hands, then the black hedgehog in the corner picking some flowers. All, of course, in Charmy's amazing stick man drawings.

They continued walking along one Charmy put the drawing back in an envelope. "You know, Shadow, Miss Vanilla's baby has gotten really big in her tummy already, isn't it a bit early?"

The hedgehog pretended he didn't hear the bee, not wanting to think about the rabbit at all. She'd be giving birth in less then 3 weeks, and he knew once that happened, Espio could, dare he think it, snap. His mind kept on flicking back to the rabbits wicked grin she did a week ago, and ever since that wicked grin things had been a nightmare at the agency.

Vector would come home tipsy from time to time, but never as drunk as he was with Espio, which was good because the bee had been staying inside all week. Charmy didn't seem as happy as usual, flying closer to the ground and just watching TV no matter what the show was.

Vanilla and Cream has also moved in for the duration of Vanilla's pregnancy, Shadow noticed Cream wasn't too happy about her mother having another child and tried to avoid her mum and go out with Amy or Tails. The older rabbit made Vector kick Charmy out of room, accusing him of not caring about Cream when he didn't, so Charmy slept with Shadow most days. The hedgehog would've complained, but Charmy wasn't clinging to him, just sleeping curled up in his bed and whimpering in his sleep.

Even though he had Vanilla, he didn't once sleep with her. He spoke to Shadow about it after a small argument and explained to him sleeping in the same bed as her would just make him feel like he wasn't doing any good for Espio. Shadow then questioned him on his actions, kissing Vanilla when they first visited the hospital. 'She told me to do it, and I had such an exhausting night I didn't want to complain, and I was happy she asked, I really was.'

The rabbit spoke to everyone as if she was the leader of the agency, asking everyone to give her things when she could clearly move. Shadow, Charmy and Cream all refused to do it, but Vector did it, and did it to his top standards.

'At least the hospitals warm.' Shadow thought as they waited for an elevator. His mind flickered back to one of the previous nights where Vanilla needed two covers for the sake of her baby, and they took Cream's covers. So Shadow had two kids in his bed which was much too awkward for him.

Once they stepped in the lift and the door closed, Shadow glanced over at Charmy. He seemed a lot more happy now that he was seeing Espio, and he remembered Charmy telling him the first night how Espio would sleep with him and make sure he was ok and look after him like a mother, he then blabbered on to Shadow about their past and that he was found by Espio while the Chameleon was running away when he was just a newborn, and Espio did all he could to look after the bee. The hedgehog then decided to compare Vanilla and Espio on the rating of looking after Charmy, the chameleon won almost immediately, and he had found a term he could call Vanilla. A bunny boiler.

It was a slightly ironic term, but he found it true. She was stalking and manipulating Vector, and had become obsessive with keeping him to herself. Even though Vector didn't refuse her like the term bunny boiler suggests, Shadow noticed that look in his eyes, the look of regret.

At the same time, Shadow found her a bitch, but he could never use that language in front of Charmy.

The lift opened on the floor 8B, and they walked out, Charmy walking behind Shadow as he didn't know where Espio's room was once he got moved to the new ward. "Shadow, do you think Espio will recover okay?" Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly, he knew the bee had more to say. "I know the doctors said he would but…I just don't know, something feels off these days. Maybe it's just Vanilla." He then shrugged and noticed Shadow stop at a clipboard.

"We have to sign in Charmy." Shadow then said, beginning to write their names down on a clipboard. "For safety reasons incase anything happens." The bee wasn't listening though, he was more interested in a few people waiting at a lobby through the door, a couple in fact.

"Hey look it's Vector!" Charmy buzzed, pointing through the window of the door. Shadow almost dropped the pen, but caught it and placed it down gracefully walking over to Charmy. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably just a check up for the baby." He didn't want to answer, now despising the word 'baby' and fearing the future of it. "We should go check on Espio now, don't you think? He'll be glad to see you."

"Yeah yeah lets go see Espio!"

The room was dark when they entered, but Espio was wide awake. A dim lamp was lit as he read one of his books on 'the ways of a ninja' Shadow had brought in for him along with sachets of ramen. A tube was stuck in his body and he was wearing a gas mask, which made every light breath of his sound like a pant. He had bandages wrapped around his belly, and in the middle was where the tube was sticking out. A tube also connected to his wrist from the drip. Shadow always noticed Espio getting paler and skinnier by the days.

He heard the door open, and quickly looked at them, but then went back to reading silently. He then questioned to himself what the buzzing noise was and turned after 30 seconds to suddenly looked back at them, just noticing the bee. His face looked relieved to see the bee.

"C-Charmy!" Espio said, giving the bee a smile. Shadow watched Charmy fly over to him and hand him the envelope. "W-What's this?"

"It's for you!" Charmy replied, tapping his feet together "I made it during the day." Espio opened the envelope and took out the drawing, smiling at it. He decided not to comment on it, though, and just placed it leaning against the lamp so it stood upright.

The chameleon had lost track of time due to his weird sleeping pattern and glanced at the clock, it was almost 11 o clock. He breathed in to tell Charmy and Shadow off for visiting so late, but was glad he could see the bee. It felt like years since he saw the innocent kid. He raised an arm up to put around Charmy, but winced and put it back down immediately letting out a sob. It was the first time Shadow had heard him release any signs of pain, and watched the bee hug him slowly. Something then popped into his mind.

"Charmy don't go anywhere, I just need to get something. Do you guys want anything from the shop?"

"Just some…flavoured water…Like always." Espio whispered, leaning his head against his upright pillow and stroking the six year olds head. "Charmy likes the honey flavour."

Shadow then left the two alone, which was all he intended on doing anyway, and headed to the shop, noticing the small stall was still open when they exited the elevator. He wasn't entirely sure what to do after he bought the food, but he didn't want to go straight back and disturb the two.

'Guess I'll go annoy Vector.'

Charmy embrace lasted a long time, he felt glad to see Espio again and was happy knowing he was okay, but as he pressed his head against Espio's belly, he felt the chameleons bone which he never had done before. And all it did was made the bee realise Espio was very very ill.

"Does it hurt?" Charmy asked, putting his hand lightly on the tube in Espio's belly, and then moved it away quickly when the chameleon gasped. "S-Sorry Espio!"

"No that's alright…It only hurts for short brief moments, and it's more exhausting to stay up like this then painful, it does tire me a lot which is why all I do is read. The doctors said I should try walking but I don't see the point…"

"Vector's here with Vanilla, maybe that's a good reason!" He said with a smile "come on Espio!" He jumped up, oblivious to Vector and Espio's situation, when suddenly sobs and tears began to appear on the chameleons face. "…Espio?"

"I-I can't, I'm…I'm sorry…" He covered his face and began crying, gasping yet again as it was getting harder for him to breathe. "I-I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why are you crying Espio?" He tilted his head. "Is it Miss Vanilla? I don't like her much anymore. Living with her has been a nightmare, and Cream even is beginning to hate her too."

'Living?' That's all that rang through Espio's head. He remembered Shadow saying something about that, but he never really listened to Shadow while he was in the hospital. "A nightmare? But she's a lovely person…" He said, which to him wasn't a lie. He found Vanilla a beautiful person.

"No no no! She's horrible I got kicked out of my room because of her! I have to sleep with Shadow." Espio was shocked by this, he never expected Vanilla to do that…And he never expected Shadow to do that either.

"O-Oh, you could always sleep in my room…"

"Vector sleeps in there, he doesn't want to sleep with Vanilla."

Espio's eyes widened and he began to blush the colour of his scales. He thought long and hard before before pushing himself up weakly and grabbing to the drip with one hand, he held Charmy's hand tightly with his other hand. "Let's go."

Vector looked up at Shadow as he walked in, sipping on a coca cola as he plopped himself down next to Vector, who snarled at him slightly. "Why don't you go to Espio?"

"Charmy's with him, felt they needed some alone time. He was really glad to see him."

"…Oh ok." His voice then stopped being angry and he scratched the back of his head. "Vanilla's having some private chit chat with the doctor about something…" He then whispered, slightly disappointed. "10 days."

"Ten? That's fast." Vector nodded. "She'll have it earlier then most rabbits do."

"Yep. How's Espio? Is he alright?" This brought a smile on Shadow's face, it was the first time he'd asked, but it was also the first time he'd properly had a chat from Shadow where Vanilla was not in the room. "I can't help but worry about him, I wish I could see him but what I did was stupid and…"

"He's …Coping." That was the only appropriate answer he could think of. "And I said he wanted you two to go, he probably just felt insulted seeing you and Vanilla together after you're little screwing session."

"Shut up." He bit his lip. "Hope he doesn't regret that mating moment."

"I'm sure he doesn't, but it's a lot for him to put up with Vector. If you do plan on seeing him, I would say go alone. And by alone I mean without anyone. EVEN Vanilla."

"B-but…" he saw Shadow glare at him. "Okay." He then snatched the can of coke from Shadow and chugged the rest of what was in it down and threw the can in the bin. "Score!"

"Ghn, you owe me a coke."

"Nah, I pay you."

He wanted to argue back, but knew it wasn't the right time when the door to the lobby was pushed slightly open and a bee popped his head in. "Hi guys! I brought Espio with me!"

Neither of them replied, just watched the small, fragile chameleon walk in and lean on his drip in exhaustion. Once he'd regained enough breath, he starred into the crocodiles eyes, and was shocked to see Vector looked…Embarressed.

'Geez he looks so angelic in that blue dress thingy…' Vector thought, as Espio took a few steps closer to him, and Vector noticed the lack of colour in him. He internally gasped and shook his head, standing up quickly.

"Espio…" Vector just about said. "I…I missed you."

Espio blushed again when he felt Vector wrap his arms carefully around the chameleon and hug him, it made the chameleon realise why he fell in love with the big ol' croc in the first place.

"I…Missed you too…."


	8. Stressing

"…Espio."

The crocodile wasn't able to speak much more, he didn't know what to say, or more, how to say it. Regret was mainly the emotions he was feeling, everything he did was so wrong…But so right. Vector enjoyed every minuet of making love and playing with the chameleon, he loved it, he loved him.

Vector never lied about his emotions when he told Espio those three words, at first he was a bit confused about how he felt and accused himself mentally for just feeling lust towards the chameleon, every time he saw the chameleon a bubble began in his stomach which slowly went down to his ego. He knew the chameleon was very attractive, even in the state he was in. Even though he knew Espio was probably wearing shorts, the long shirt just touched his knees, and Vector couldn't help but squirm inside at the thought of him only being in that shirt. No matter what state the chameleon was in he couldn't help but find that hint of desire for him and somewhere, in the back of his mind he knew Espio was that one word he didn't dare say to him. Sexy.

Other then his appearance, Vector began to question why he chose Vanilla over Espio. The chameleon had been there for him since they joined the agency: Always doing what Vector wanted him too and helping him when injured or sad, heck the chameleon even put money towards doing the place up once it was shattered. He cooked, he cleaned, he cared. Espio cared about him before Vector even noticed that spark between them. With Vanilla, he fell in love with her from the moment he saw her, and chased her ever since. And now, even while she has his baby, he can't help but think she's using this love for her own benefit and taking advantage of what Vector had given her. He did all her dirty work and didn't realise until just now what he could've have instead and who loved him all along. And that was Espio.

He bit his lip and let out a soft grumble in the silence, eyes still kept with Espio's, who was doing his best to keep his balance. He could then hearing the door to his side open and he saw Vanilla from the corner of his eye. Even so, he still kept his stare on Espio who did turn to her with a sudden look of worry and dissapointment in his eyes. She looked around, first at Charmy and then her eyes scanned to Espio. A frown appeared on her lips as she continued her scan of the room to see Shadow sitting down unamused, eating some chocolate and Vector starring at Espio. She gulped.

"V-Vector!" She slightly screeched, crossing her arms. "I'm done now, let's go back and make sure Cream is ok!" The crocodile then scratched the back of his head unsure of what to do. It had been the first time seeing the chameleon in a week, and the little words they exchanged to each other did mean a lot to him and he wanted to try and win Espio again, which he felt was impossible. After a long sigh he turned to the black hedgehog behind him, finishing on his chocolate bar and beginning a stare battle. He heard Vanilla talking to him, but was ignoring it as he tried to get a message across to Shadow.

After what felt like hours Shadow let out a loud sigh and threw the wrapper of his bar in the bin. "Miss Vanilla, I'll drive you and Charmy home."

"Awh but I wanted to stay a bit longer Shadow…" Charmy protested, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up. "I want to stay!" Espio watched as the two argued for a while, and stared at Vector who was purposely avoid eye contact with the mother to his baby. He reached out one of his hands, winced, and placed it on Charmy's shoulder. "Espio…?" Charmy said in confusion.

"As much as I'd like you to stay, you need your rest. If you come visit me during the day tomorrow the games room is open and we can play some video games together." He put on a fake grin, and Vector noticed him wincing slightly. "Please, Charmy." The bee didn't argue once Espio had politely explained, and hovered his way over to Shadow, wrapping his legs around Shadow and hugging him from behind once the hedgehog had stood up. Espio noticed Shadow blush at Charmy's affection towards his, but did his best to accept this and grabbed by his legs heading for the door. Miss Vanilla, however, was not as easy to please as the little bee.

She walked up to Vector and poked him hard on the shoulder. "You are driving me home." She insisted, glaring over at Shadow. "I don't want him driving me home, I want you driving me home." She stomped her foot in annoyance. "Vector!" He rolled his eyes, which didn't help Vanilla's mood. "Don't look at me like that! I have to go home to Cream!"

"Then go with Shadow alright? I'm staying here the night." He glared at her, it was the first time he'd ever glared or even given her a face of rejection. "So just go." He watched her clench her fist, shaking it slightly, and soon after she scowled back at him, twitching her eye as she did. Vector then yelped as she whacked him with her bag. "Ouch!" He shouted, grabbing by the side of his jaw. Espio frowned at Vanilla's actions and turned to her coldly.

"Go." He was planning on lecturing her, but knew it wasn't worth his energy, he took his hands off the drip for a brief moment to tighten his gas mask and breathe in heavily. "Go." He repeated it, looking blankly at her now as her face just turned more and more annoyed. She didn't reply to anyone though verbally, she tugged at his tube, causing Espio to gasp and yelp in pain before walking out of the lobby.

Vector watched blood slowly drip out from where she'd yanked, and nodded over to Shadow who ran after Vanilla with Charmy sleeping on his back. He was scared that she'd hurt him, but knew better then to panic. He opened his arms out to comfort the smaller reptile who made his way over to Vector and lean his head against the crocodiles chest, sobbing. He cooed, wrapping his arms around Espio's waist carefully to make sure he didn't do any more damage to the chameleon. "Hey Es…You okay?" He didn't reply, but Vector presumed he felt ok when he let go of the drip and decided wrapping his arms around Vector was more important, making the crocodile blush slightly. "Es I want to hug and all but you gotta be careful." he pulled the drip back to then and put one arm around the drip as he went back to hugging Espio.

"Uh…If you stay the night please don't squash me." Espio finally whispered, smiling to himself. He knew Vector couldn't see his smiles from under his snout, which was good as he didn't want Vector to felt like he'd won and could get away with murder. A sarcastic 'awh dammit' came from Vector's mouth which made him laugh and snuggle into Vector's scales. The sarcasm Vector used on a daily basis always made Espio's days a little more humorous and brighter. He began to miss that when he was sitting in his bed and reading. His room was fairly dark most the time, he kept his curtains closed and only used the dim lamp as a source of light. He'd moved into this room on his own to help him recover, but it didn't help too much. He still felt pain. The memories flashed back every now and again of the guy pouncing on top of him and the word mercy must've been taken out of his dictionary at the time. 'If only people listened to me sooner I wouldn't be like this.' He thought from time to time, but then he blamed himself. He labelled them and they agreed to his label, doing crimes upon Espio because he suggested they do anyway. Maybe they didn't do crimes before, but Espio didn't need the guilt. Not right now, he felt bad enough.

Once Shadow walked up to Vector and told them to leave, he could see Vector clearly didn't want to leave, yet his hand was held tightly with Vanilla's and so he left. Little did he now that the tight grab was now a lose brushing of the fingers in their relationship, and progression to become even worse. He waited for Vector to come and see him, hopefully on his own. The crocodile was known for his stubbornness and usually went with his own intentions hence not listening to others. But for the one time Espio wanted him to be stubborn, he wasn't. He never came and Espio only woke up to see if he had come half the time and then slipped back into his dream world. Most the time he was accompanied by Shadow, who tried to make small take but Espio's mind was else where. He would reply on occasion, but usually he didn't and bossed Shadow around when he didn't need, but wanted something. After a few days they just sat in silence, well Shadow did, Espio had begun to get a small interest in gossip and the outer world while being isolated in the hospital bed, and he never took Shadow into account. It made him feel worse about the whole scenario, yet he knew his reasons for not talking. His pride. If he and Shadow began an in depth conversation he could break down about it. About Vector. And he really didn't want to do that, not in front of Shadow.

The hedgehog brought him in sachets of his favourite fast food noodles daily, and he hid most of them under the bed when he lied about eating them later. He was never hungry, stomach still eating away on the emptiness and lonely feelings once Vector said what did to Espio. He rarely needed to pee because of this, and only went out of his bed four times to go pee which was enough of a struggle for him with the nurses and doctors asking him if he needed help. God he hated hospitals. Nurses with fake smiles checking his blood and asking him embarrassing questions even when Shadow was around and then injecting whatever was in their needle into him so carelessly. It didn't hurt him, but he never felt better after an injection, just a bit more sleepy.

When he did sleep, his repeats were on repeat. Running, running, running. All that could be heard was Espio running through the darkness for the majority of the dream. Then suddenly a scream would be heard in the distance, Espio would recall the voice as Shadow and stop, turn around and run back. He would stop, and from the corner of his eye see one of Shadow's rings roll out and then a figure in front of him. It seemed to be Shadow's silhouette along with Vectors. As he watched, a gunshot would be heard and Shadow would drop to the ground. And Vector would throw a gun towards Espio and look at him coldly. 'It's over now.'

Even though he knew this wasn't true, it repeated itself. Espio got less scared when he woke up, the first time he almost felt like crying when he saw Shadow alive and looking at him in shock, asking if he was alright and needed anything. Thinking back to his dreams made him sleepy...

His opened though, realising he'd been spaced out for thinking too long, and felt a snout to his forehead. "Reality to Es…You okay?" He nodded, feeling glad Vector was comforting him and there was not a gun in sight. "You look a bit tired, do ya wanna snooze?" He decided to nod again, just glad Vector would be staying with him the night and hoped his dreams wouldn't occur again.

They got back to Espio's room, Espio being surprised Vector knew where it was, and began to think Vector did want to see him all this time and blushed again. He walked in after Vector, who pulled the covers off the bed and waited for Espio to walk over. The chameleon purposely too his time though, trying to wind up the crocodile was no challenge for him. But he did after one long minuet, position the drip in a safe position and lie himself down on the bed. The covers were thrown over him, which confused him ad to where Vector would sleep, and this was soon answered when Vector lied himself down on top of the covers. Espio squirmed and coughed as Vector wrapped his arms around the frail chameleon from behind and snuggled into him, nuzzling the back of his head.

He turned to Vector, and suddenly he realised what Charmy had said to him earlier. 'Is it Miss Vanilla? I don't like her much anymore. Living with her has been a nightmare.' He flinched in realisation. Her baby was on the way and he did not want to be thrown away just like that when it popped out of her belly. After a long time of Vector snuggling into him and spooning him he grunted in a low voice.

"I am not a whore. Leave me alone if you're just going to run into the arms of your new family, I don't want anymore shit from you." The last bit failed to be a grunt and ended up sounded like a cry.

Vector backed off him slightly, stunned Espio said that. "Espio….I'm sorry…I really am, I'm not going to run to her though, thats why I'm here, because you're here…I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You've never kept a single one of my promises Vector." He said, frowning and rubbing his own eyes. "I know you're sorry but stop acting like a kid and thinking you can get me while you clearly want to keep hold of Vanilla and your baby. Because you can't. You would prove it to me if you were really sorry."

After a long silence, Vector finally re spoke. "I understand." Awkward silence again.

Espio didn't look at him, but this was only because he didn't want Vector to see him as he clenched to one of the pillows and began crying. Vector heard his cries loud and clear, though, and his immediate response was to turn around to face the chameleon and hug him tightly. The sound of his wailing and sobbing made Vector feel terrible, and regret saying what he did in such a cold tone. It was as if he almost forget Espio was stabbed because the agency ignored his inquiry and dumped by his own ass. He didn't want Espio going through being hated too. He wanted Espio to know that what Vector felt for him was completely opposite. The chameleon he was holding tightly onto gasped when he hard Vector mutter those three words.

"Espio don't cry…I…I love you.


	9. Breaking

The gasp was the only reaction he got, and he left Espio the next day in his sleep, the chameleon looking content before he did. He pressed a sticky note on top of Charmy's drawing before he left, explaining that he'll just be picking up everyone and returning soon and ending it with a soppy chat-up line and 'love from Vector.' He drew a few doodles of flowers before he left, and a heart. It looked tacky, but he knew Espio didn't like x's on his letters, saying they ruin what a kiss really is and makes a kiss that bit less special.

He arrived back at the agency to see Cream sitting on the sofa, eating a cupcake as she watched television. Some childlike music could be heard in the background. Vector hadn't spoken to Cream since he told her about her mum being pregnant but this was many because every time he was in the room she'd walk to the other side and try and make herself busy. Heck she even chose to have a conversation with Shadow then Vector, which insulted him. The crocodile decided it was finally time to talk to her, he didn't like that she wouldn't even try and talk to him, considering he was the father or her soon to be half-sibling. He stomped over to the sofa to see a group of cartoon kids on the television and propped himself down next to Cream. She didn't seem to mind his company, eyes too busy glued on the television.

"Hey Cream…" Vector murmured, rubbing the back of his head. The small rabbit looked up at him then back at the television. "Cream?"

"What is it Vector?" Usually she would use the word 'mister' towards Vector, but it was clear she wasn't in a good mood. Vector bit his lip and grumbled. She noticed his eyes were shocked and offended by her rude tone, and sighed. "Sorry Vector. I'm just not in a happy mood." She rubbed her eyes and let out a small sob. "Is Espio okay? I can't wait to see him, I haven't seen him in a while and Charmy said I could come with you guys."

Vector felt a sweat drop form on his head, how could he tell her that Vanilla wouldn't want her to go see him? But they'd been arguing a lot these days, Vanilla telling Cream she was ungrateful and Cream yelling at her mum for breaking 'the promise.' He wasn't exactly sure what the promise was, but by how Cream was acting nowadays, he could see it meant a lot to her. "He's started to walk again, I heard from Shadow he may need an operation which is worrying but they said once he's had the operation and stayed a couple more days it's all good." She nodded smiling slightly. "I'm sure Espio will be glad to see you, Cream." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Hopefully his operation is soon, or it could be the same day Vanilla gives birth, and that would make things very difficult." Grabbing for the remote, she continued speaking. She then put on a fake giggle as she turned off the television. "That's what Shadow told me."

She nudged her head towards the stairs and Shadow walked over to them, eating a chocolate bar. His eyes looked tired and stressed, as if he'd lacked sleep. Vector yawned slightly, hoping Shadow wouldn't ask what happened at the hospital, which luckily he didn't. "If that scenario does happen, which is actually highly likely as Vanilla has already had one baby earlier then expected, then you would have to choose between holding Espio's hand as he almost dies, or holding Vanilla's hand as she brings a new life onto the planet." Vector's eyes travelled down to his chocolate bar, not sure on how to answer. He rolled his eyes and watched Shadow gob the chocolate bar down. "He's having the operation in four days, they say his body will be safe enough to work on by then, and it's not one operation Vector, he's having quiet a few to help him keep stable, regain oxygen levels, gain a normal sleep pattern…" He threw his new chocolate wrapper at Vector. "They say it's lucky he's alive, the knife just missed very vital organs."

The crocodile felt a smile grow on his face. "Heh, well, I'm glad we were fortunate enough to be blessed with such luck."

"Espio's just super strong!" They heard a high pitched voice say, and Charmy buzzed down crossing his arms. "Can we go see him now? Pleasee…" He spun around. "I don't want to be stuck with Vanilla anymore! She was so grumpy in the car and wouldn't stop saying shit and fu-"

"Charmy, thats enough." Shadow butted in, covering his mouth. "Vanilla knows were going to visit Espio anyway, she was there when Espio brought it up remember? She might want to come I think you should ask her, we shouldn't leave her alone…" There was a silence. "I'll drive, you two come with me and Vector go and ask Vanilla." He walked out with the younger children leaving Vector annoyed by Shadow.

'One minuet he tells me to leave her, and the next he wants me to bring her too?!' He gritted his teeth. 'But I suppose he's right, I chose to go in with this mess so I best stick to it.'

He marched upstairs and saw Vanilla buttoning up a coat which was too tight for her as her stomach had swollen up much bigger in a matter of days. "You don't want to get new clothes?" Vector asked, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You could be hurting the baby like that." He frowned as the rabbit shrugged and popped her lips at him.

"Cream came out fine, so I'm sure Waffles will too." she grinned. "Lets get going, we don't want Espio waiting now do we?" Vector raid an eyebrow at her attitude, but didn't want to cause any arguments and nodded. "Let's go then."

The car journey was another silent one, Vector was in the passenger seat gazing out the window thinking about what Vanilla had said to him, mainly a certain word. Waffles. They had a discussion once they left the hospital on the first day about naming the child, and the crocodile knew he had no good taste when it came to naming things, so he let her decide. She told him if it was a girl she'd name it Butterscotch, and if it was a boy she'd name him Waffles. 'So it's a boy…' Vector thought, letting out a deep unamused sigh. 'Great, just great.'

Shadow wasn't thinking about anything relevant, mainly about Rouge and how they were going to meet up in such cold conditions. He was getting annoyed at how slow the car was going in the snow, but resisted the urge to swear as he knew two 'innocent minded' kids were in the back.

Charmy was on one side at the back, with Cream in between him and Vanilla. The smaller rabbit was leaning slightly on Charmy, finding more comfort in him at the time then her mum, who was looking through her bag making sure she had everything she needed on her. She smiled to herself, satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything.

At the hospital, Espio was making his way to the games room. Shadow had texted him to let him know they were on his way and Espio phoned him to tell him where to meet them. His fingers were usually numb and he found it painful to bend them, so calling was the only option he had. He was wondering how Shadow got his number, he assumed Shadow must've taken it one time while Espio was sleeping, or his memory was getting worse by the minuet. He bit his lip in discomfort as he entered the empty games room and weakly sat himself down on the sofa. The other patients in his ward were all too weak and tired to play video games, but he didn't want to disappoint Charmy as through the phone he could hear how happy Charmy was.

It wasn't long after that when the bee ran in with a little rabbit girl, and Espio looked shocked to see Vanilla's daughter run over to him and hug him tightly. "Mister Espio I've been very worried about you!" She said, snuggling into him and then released the hug when she heard him coughing slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry Espio!"

"That's alright Cream…" He whispered, weakly smiling at her. "It's nice to see you."

They nodded at one another and her bee friend poked her and pointed to the television. "Wow…That's huge!" Espio chuckled as the kids looked around in awe at the games room. He'd been in here only once before, but that was when he wasn't in hospital and was interviewing a victim. It didn't feel new to him though, he had to stay in the room a very long time to get the information out of him. He was surprised he still remembered how to get there.

Espio felt himself growing pale when he saw Vanilla walk in with Vector, but shook his head and noticed the two were close…But distant. They weren't even holding hands or looking at one another. Vanilla made her way to Espio and gave him a fake smile, which he quickly responded to with his own fake one. She then walked over to her daughter and her friend who were sitting on bean bags playing a kids game and she propped herself down on a beanbag watching them.

The crocodile sat himself down next to Espio and rubbed his eyes. "You okay? Sleep well?"

"Yes." Espio lied, even though he was able to sleep the nightmare got, dare he think it, worse. "I'm happy to see you all again." He scanned the room slowly, noticing Shadow wasn't in the room yet and began to grow uneasy. "Wheres Shadow?"

"He's calling someone. He got a text on the way here and told me he urgently needed to phone them, not sure why." He shrugged "I'm glad to see you." He nuzzled the chameleon who pushed him away slightly and huffed to himself. "Espio…Don't be like this…" He watched the chameleon cover his face and let out soft mumbles. "Espio…"

"Please don't hurt me…P-Please…"

_He stopped his tracks at a door. He wouldn't have made out the door if it wasn't for the bright yellow handle it owned. He opened it, aspiring to find a dream to come. This wish was torn apart at what he witnessed._

A large crocodile was circling Shadow, who had his arms tied behind his back and legs cuffed to the floor.

"Let me go!" He growled at the larger creature, tugging at his own arms in hope of breaking the rope. The crocodile laughed wickedly and spat on the hedgehog.

"No."

It came out cold and bitter, lacking any sort of emotion. He grabbed by Shadow's groin roughly and whispered some words into his ear, the chameleon was not able to hear the whispering, but by the way Shadow's eyes shrank and a whimper was heard, he knew it was something horrible.

"Please don't do that...Please...Just take it out on me he doesn't deserve it!"

Vector glanced over at Espio smirking with an evil smile. The chameleon stuttered to himself but couldn't move, his legs had frozen on him. They stared at each other for another brief moment and then Vector turned back to Shadow.

"If that's what you wish..."

He couldn't see anything anymore, the lights had shut down on him but he could hear it clearly. Shadow's cries for help as he was dominated by the much larger creature.

He shot back into reality to stop him from thinking about it anymore, and felt Vector's warm arms around him. Vector wouldn't do that, so why did he believe he would. He shivered slightly. "I'm not going ta hurt you Espio, I can never ever do that..."

The chameleon sniffed slightly and let Vector nuzzle into him, seeing Vanilla glare at them from the corner of his eye gave him chills. She coughed loudly to catch their attention and Vector immediately stopped nuzzling. "You know boys it's getting late, maybe you guys want some snacks? On me, of course." She gave them yet another fake smile. "Everyone here likes their fast food right, so I'll go get us all some."

No one argued when she pushed herself up and walked out of the room, a triumph look on her face for some reason.

"Oh oh Vector you have to come and see this!" Charmy beamed, pointing to the television. "Mr. Rock is playable here!"

"WHAATTTT?" Vector shouted, getting up and running over to them. "No way!" He grabbed the third remote and immediately got stuck in the game along with the other two. Espio felt himself smiling at how playful Vector was with the others, and wished he could be like that. But he never was, and wasn't planning on forcing himself to be something he's not.

He jumped slightly when some one tapped his shoulder and quickly looked up to see Shadow smiling at him. Shadow handed him a magazine and sat himself down where Vector just was, diverting his eyes to the window. The two just sat in an awkward silence, Espio wanted to apologize to Shadow for being so rude to him over the time Shadow accompanied him, but all that came out his mouth was 'you alright?'

Shadow's ear twitched at Espio's light mumbling and shrugged, head still turned away from him and focusing on some birds perching themselves on a tree outside of the window.

"I suppose I'm okay."

Espio hadn't had a decent conversation with Shadow, and so decided to try and prove he was sorry by trying to start one.

"And who was on the phone?"

"Just Rouge."

"Oh what did she say?"

Shadow thought long and hard before replying.

"Not much." He lied "What about you and Vector?"

"It's getting better."

Shadow smiled to himself at Espio's reply.

"What about you and Rouge?"

His smile faded.

"Worsening."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

Espio bit his own lip before placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder. He could see whatever happened on the phone was affecting Shadow.

"How much worse?"

"That much worse."

The silence then came again, Espio knowing exactly what Shadow meant. He'd just been dumped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault."

He tilted his head back and gave him a small smile.

"She was only using me to get Knuckles jealous to begin with anyway. It was silly of me to think it meant more."

He poked Espio who now looked slightly sadder then before and felt so much more guilty too. His mind wasn't sure on how to reply, but luckily he didn't need to when Vanilla walked over to the door with a few paper bags in her hand.

"Now who wants lunch~?!"


	10. Losing

Everyone sat themselves down on a beanbag as Vanilla handed everyone a meal, even though each meal was the same Shadow noticed her checking each one carefully before she put them down. He shook his head realising that maybe Cream or herself just didn't like lettuce, but still found that highly unlikely as they were rabbits. He watched as she made her way around, a large grin on her face as a box and cup of soda with a lid on were placed on everyones laps. She kept on looking over at Shadow every now and again, a somewhat scared look planted on her face as she looked at him, but shook it off when she walked over to him.

"Heres yours Shadow." She whispered, Shadow just looked at her unamused as always. "Not even a thank you." Shadow grunted and she grunted back, mocking him as she did. "Oh well, and heres yours Espio." Her smile was different when she smiled at Espio's, it was painted on. And as was the chameleons smile back who took it from her.

"Oh, erm, thank you." Espio mumbled, opening the box and eating the burger slightly. "Hm…Yummy." Vanilla smiled in satisfaction before sitting herself down next to Vector. Once she'd sat down Espio turned to Shadow, who was prodding a chip and eating it, a blank stare on his face. "Hey Shadow." He whispered.

"Mmm?" Shadow murmured, eating a chip. He swallowed when he noticed Espio laughing slightly. "What?"

"Did something happen? I mean she seems…Happy." Shadow just shrugged and continued eating, but was also pondering on the question himself. He just didn't want to show his friend it bothered him. He glanced over at Charmy and Cream, who were engrossed in a conversation, and noticed they were holding hands while singing a song. He internally chuckled to himself before continuing to eat. His eyes then looked over at Vanilla and Vector, the rabbit's hand on his leg, going higher and higher after each sentence. But before she could reach 'there' Vector stood up and threw his food in the bin, always being known for how fast he eats. He heard a sigh of relief to his right and saw Espio with a small smile on his face. "Thank God."

They all finished eating except from Espio, who was eating his food slowly due to just getting use to eating. But he'd finished his drink quickly enough, which even shocked those around him. As he ate though, his eyes were getting slightly tired and he wouldn't stop swaying from side to side. He moaned to himself at the sudden throbbing pain in his head and dropped his burger, landing it right on top of Vector's shoe. "I-I'm so sorry Vector!" Espio blurted, putting a hand on his head. "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" He stood up quickly, and immediately the crocodile stood up as well and watched the chameleon run to the bathroom.

"Espio be care…" He stopped his sentence when the chameleon tripper over his own foot. "Espio!" He ran over to him immediately. "Are you okay?" The chameleon just lied there, feeling his tail go red by the embarrassing situation, and shook his head. "Oh uh…What can I do to help?"

"Get…My mask…" Espio panted, causing Vector to look confused. "My gas mask…I didn't bring it…As I guessed we'd be eating…"

"Well where d'ya keep that Es?" Vector asked as the chameleon crawled over to the bathroom in the games room. "Espio, I need to know where it is if you want me to help!" He still didn't answer, just slammed the door in Vector's face. "Espio!"

"If you don't know you don't care!" Espio finally shouted before a loud coughing could be heard behind the door and a splash. "S-Shit!" Vector stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Shadow, who was standing behind Vector tapped his arm.

Vector starred down at Shadow. "I do care, I do!" He yelled at Shadow's annoyed face "you gotta believe me!"

"Yeah ok. I'll go get the gas mask, I know where he keeps it because I've been here since day one, and you've been with her since day one. That's what he means." Luckily Vanilla was standing by the window and couldn't hear them, and so Shadow made his way to the door. "That's what he means."

When Shadow exited the room Vector tried for the handle of the bathroom door. "Espio ya alright buddy?" He was able to open the door, but he could feel a heavy lump blocking him from continuing to open it. "Espio!"

"Don't come in! I can't let you see this" He sobbed "it's too embarrassing and all it'll do is make you love me less…Please go…" Vector looked down at his own feet, shuffled them slightly and left. He wasn't sure how bad it was, but when he saw the two kids looking at him palely, he gulped.

"Espio's alright, I promise." Vector said grinning. "This is Espio after all, the SECOND most macho man I know."

"Yeah and I'm the first." Shadow said, running in with the gas mask. "Right?" Vector felt a sweat drop appear as Shadow walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "It's me, Shadow, I've got your gas mask can you let me in?" After a minuet of standing, the door opened and Shadow just stood there looking down at Espio. He bent down and gave Espio the gas mask slowly. "Vector. Get the doctor."

"What bu-"

"VECTOR. Get. The doctor. Any free doctor." He turned coldly to Vector. "Please." The crocodile was going to argue, but the smell of sick filled his nostrils, he almost gagged but nodded and quickly left. During his whole time with the chameleon, Espio never once had thrown up. Or, to his knowledge anyway, Espio was so discrete and always kept awkward situations too himself. But this was all due to his pride, which Vector wasn't actually all too fond of as it made Espio seem like a snob. It hurt him slightly that he let Shadow into the bathroom, and thoughts began to flicker in his mind. Thoughts of…Jealousy. That he would lose his pride to Shadow but not to Vector, but he shook off the thoughts as he saw a doctor walking along and decided to grab their attention, too busy trying to help Espio to notice a rabbit silhouette running past him.

Charmy and Cream stopped their game and were sitting with Espio, who was now lying unconscious on the sofa with the gas mask on. "Is he going to be ok Mister Shadow?" Cream asked, turning her head to Shadow who was cleaning the sick with a green look on his cheeks. She noticed him throwing everything into the toilet with his eyes tightly shut and coughing. But once he'd gotten rid of the majority of it he turned to Cream and Charmy. "Vector said he would be."

"I suppose in the end…Either way he will be yes." Shadow whispered, throwing some water on the sink onto the floor and then cleaning it, letting out a sigh. "But, this hasn't happened before…"

"Really? But you're so calm about it." Charmy teased, looking around with a confused look on his face. "Hey, where did Vanilla go?"

Shadow's eyes shrank as he walked out of the bathroom and looked around, Cream's mother was completely out of sight. He felt his fist clench as he flicked back to his previous assumptions, at how she was checking the lunches all to carefully. "That bi-bunny boiler." He grunted before heading to Espio and was glad to see him breathing slowly through the mask.

The doctor ran in with Vector and looked down at Espio. "We'll take a scan of him, throwing up isn't a normal symptom so I'll just call some nurses in to bring him to the scan room…" He stopped when the large reptile behind him picked up Espio. "Oh, well, that works too."

All four of them sat outside, looking at one another. "Where did Vanilla go Vector?" Charmy asked looking up at him. The crocodile blinked, suddenly realising she wasn't there. "Why did she just run off like that?"

"Because she knew I knew." Shadow stated calmly. "Or I had assumptions." He didn't continue for the sake of Cream's daughter being in the room. "She didn't want to get found out."

"Shadow she wouldn't have done that! Sure she's been a bit grumpy but that's probably the over load on hormones from the baby, how could you assume that?" Vector yelled, crossing his arms. "My baby is in the arms of a gentle rabbit, not a psychopath."

"Actually she's a bunny boiler, whatever that means." Charmy said, sticking his index finger on Vectors snout and poking it. "Whatever that means."

Vector gave Shadow a very cold glare. "Your not getting this weeks pay."

Shadow shrugged. "Worth it." He then grinned at Vector. "If that's the trouble I get for telling the truth fine."

"But she isn't a-"

They stopped their bickering when a nurse came out, holding a clipboard on her lap. "Uh…May I speak to one of the adults please." Vector stood up and walked over to the nurse, looking back at Shadow who hadn't even budged, but was now looking at a text on his phone, eyes narrowed in slight sorrow.

"Yer I'm here, he's alright right?" Vector said a bit to optimistically to get a long sigh from the nurse. "…Oh."

She shook her head. "Were not exactly sure how but a substance Espio had today contained poison, it was probably a set up for the poor boy."

'Shadow is going to kill me for doubting him…Wait, poison. Espio…' He bit his lip. "He's going to make it right?"

"It was an extremely heavy dosage of poison."

"What are you trying to say nurse?"

The nurse didn't reply, and looked away from him, letting Vector figure it out on his own.

"…No…" He slammed his fist down. "You're lying!"

"Please calm down, you're friend needs you before he…"

"My friend? He's my boyfriend."

The nurse blushed slightly and her ears went down.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realise. But…His death won't be immediate, it will slowly corrode at his body though, he'll probably stop moving and his throwing up will get worse and then it'll all just…Go. By the last day he probably won't be able to speak a-and…We'll make sure it's as painless as possible for him."

"Could you estimate?"

"Around the time his operation would've been. I-I'm really sorry about your loss sir."

"No, that isn't your fault is it now?" Vector's smile faded away, and he covered his face. "But don't w-worry! I'll be here for him…" He sniffed. "Dammit Vec don't cry you're meant to be macho!"

The nurse chattered he teeth slightly, drumming her fingers on the clipboard. "I think you should let your friends know before you do anything."

"I…I guess you're right." She tried to smile at him. "Thanks for the advice, nurse."

"That's okay, if you need anything I'll be around here." She then walked away and Vector turned to Shadow signalling him to come over.

"Is he alright Vector?" Shadow immediately asked, phone still in hand. "Will he be…Anyway?"

"No."

"What? Vector you don't me-"

He dropped his phone in shock when Vector pulled him into a tight hug.

"…Vector…"

"He's going to die Shadow! The only man I've ever loved is going to die all because of me!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed more, and he placed a hand on Vector's back to try and comfort him.

"It's not your fault. Don't you dare say that."

"But he-"

"He loves you. And he probably is feeling guilty and scared, and he needs someone to be there for him. And the person he wants isn't me. It's you."

"You can't be so s-su-"

"He wants you and he loves you, Vector. So go and grow a pair already. He's dying Vector, and he doesn't deserve any more shit from you." They both hung there heads low once Shadow said that. "I'm guessing we don't have long."

"4 days ...F-Four..."

"Well, you best use these four days to show him how much you love him. And we'll all contribute towards making sure he's happy." His eyes slowly turned to Vector's and stared into them. "Right?"

Vector's mortified face suddenly changed to...Determined.

"Right."

He was on a mission. He needed to let Espio know.

Before it was too late.

* * *

**Heya! I just wanted to thank everyone for their support and lovely reviews, you've all been really nice about my story and I greatly appreciate it :) **

**It may take a while for me to update, as I have to plan the 4 days now XD and my holidays are over ugh! But I will try hard. Sorry if it's so depressing...I tend to write depressingly :( poor Espio man, poor Espio.  
Don't kill me guys for doing this! I love him too *killed anyway***

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	11. Engaging

Vectors POV:

I knew the amount of time I had from now was limited, and we all had to use it wisely, I suppose. But I've never been one for thinking ahead, for me it was always crossing the bridge when I got to it.

Espio never liked that about me, he always wanted to plan before we went cracking down a job, but I always just marched in. Being the boss and all he didn't stop me, but boy does that chameleon complain. It does me good though, he's always trying to get the best out of me. One time I remember walking to my drawer and finding that my cigarettes weren't there, and after a lot of snooping around I found them in Espio's room, and he was choking his head off on one of them. Put me off ever smoking again that did, could've killed my buddy.

My eyes flicker to the bed in front of me and I let out a grumble. Espio hadn't woke up since that nurse told me the news, I was surprised with being able to hold my tears in front of her. I was even more surprised when Shadow accepted my hug, heck we wouldn't even take hugs from Espio, not that Espio hugs people anyway. When our bromance, shall i call it, was over I walked over to Cream and Charmy with Shadow and we had to find a way to tell them, which was very difficult. I actually asked Shadow to explain because I was too much of a coward and hated seeing little bee-boy and rabbit girl cry.

"Whats up with Espio?" Charmy asked, getting up and hovering in front of Shadow. "You guys look REALLY sad."

Shadow thought to himself long and hard. "Espio is going to…Go through a transformation." He said, with a slight nod. My eye twitched at the stupidity.

"Wow really?! What will he transform into?" Charmy then asked, spinning around Shadow. "Will he turn human? That'd be really cool!"

"No, it's nothing like that." Shadow answered, pushing Charmy away from his 'personal space' barrier. "He will…Become one with the wind." He then glanced over at me. "His body will die though, yet his soul will remain with us and will be watching over us. Isn't that right Vector?"

I gulped, but nodded vigourously. "E-yup! Like a ghost!" Charmy and Cream looked at one another with confused looks on their face.

"You mean…Mister Espio will be leaving us…To become…A spirit?" Cream said sadly "Thats like Cosmo! I don't want to lose another friend."

"We never lost Cosmo, she's still with us…And in both scenarios neither of them had a choice." He glare suddenly went cold. "So we have to make sure Espio has a good last few days, if we don't he'll never be able to contact us again."

"No! That can't happen! We'll give Espio a party!" Charmy buzzed, spinning around. "Yeah yeah a party!"

'Espio doesn't like parties…' I thought as me and Shadow laughed at their innocent minds. Both out laughs too high pitched to be real.

His eyelids opened slowly, causing me to sit upright from my slouch and look over at him: Topaz eyes starring upright at the ceiling, yet his body didn't even move or flinch. I pushed myself out of the chair and walked over to him, holding his hand slightly. Cold, much colder then my own, and since it was winter mine were pretty damn cold. Shadow had to rush out the hospital to go get things Espio might need, or want with him before he…I sighed, not wanting to think about it for this moment. My body suddenly shook up when my hand was clenched inside Espio's, and he stared into my eyes weakly. I didn't stare back for long, knowing if I did the crocodile tears of mine would slip through, and he needed more comfort then I did. As Shadow would say, I needed to 'man up.'

He let out a slight mumble, which instantly got my attention, and then his eyes slowly travelled down to our hands and fixed themselves there. I could feel his hand shaking and sweating but I didn't plan on letting go and in fact tightened my grip slightly. I decided to speak to try and beak the silence barrier.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a firm, serious voice, knowing Espio hated that I was so laid back at scenarios like these. Well, not this one. But you get my drift right? Anyway, he didn't respond for a while but his eyes narrowed so I assume he was thinking or something like he always does. To my own surprise, he replied quick and sharp like he normally does when he found the answer, tone of voice no different from normal.

"Okay." God dammit I could see him lying…Okay I couldn't, but he was on a hospital bed and he was dying. His eyes shrunk slightly, I probably had an annoyed or angry look on my face, so he edited his reply. "I'm feeling better then before."

Well he might be telling the truth there, I decide, and nod. Then the thought came into my head if he knew he was dying, and whether I'd be the one to tell him. "Do you know when you're going to be out of the hospital?" I ask, my voice with slight uncertainty.

The chameleon in front of me pushed himself up slightly and leant against the wall behind him. He grabbed by his own stomach which was probably still in pain after the stabbing. And being full of poison doesn't help either. It then comes to my occurrence that Shadow also said something about Vanilla before dashing off, hopefully he'll find her and I'll tell her a word or two about what she's done. I don't know if I could take doing anymore, I ain't much of a women-beater y'know…Not that I beat men either. I shook my head violently, trying to get my stupid ass mind off her for a minuet and take a good look at Espio. Oh god he was crying. Tears streaming down his face as if there was no tomorrow for him, swelling the bottom of his eyes slightly. Geez I hate it when he cries, it makes me want to cry too. I wipe away a tear quickly before he sees. 'You're meant to me macho for christ sake!' I'm yelling at myself, but despite this I softly place my hand on his cheek and stroke it. Which is totally un-macho.

"I'm not…" He sobbed "I'm going to die. I overheard the nurse talking to you…" He gasped, trying to take in some air. "No need to lie."

So he wasn't asleep. Well he is Espio the ninja for a reason. I drummed my free fingers on my knees, and just looked down. Nodding may have insulted him, I really didn't want to do that. "Four days isn't a long time. So I made a list. Mentally anyway." He gasped again. I didn't like that he hadn't changed, he was trying to show he was okay by talking properly, but his gasps showed me he was anything but that. "To begin with, call Shadow and tell him to not bring my things here."

"Espio I don't thi-"

"Vector, do it."

I hesitated, but followed Espio's orders. Shadow wasn't very talkative to me, just accepted what I told him to do. Which was sorta strange, probably because we should stop arguing for the sake of our friend. We use to argue a lot when Shadow first joined the agency (I lost the argument, two against one as to whether Shadow joined or not.) This was mainly over stupid things like food and he always won! He's such a stuck up snob at times just because he's the ultimate life form he thinks he's the best. But, he's gotten better, anyway. I can imagine him going back to a soppy asshole once Espio's…I need to stop it. Really. Just thinking about it is making it worse. At least Shadow's voice was monotone as always so I didn't feel any more worse about the situation. Closing the phone, Espio then adds another request. "Take me home."

"Espio no I don't think I can do tha-"

"Vector." His voice was stern and his breathing was heavy. "I don't want my last memories to be in this cruddy old place. I want to be at home. Please." I suppose I can't argue with a dying man, and this man being Espio makes it so much more harder to do. His hand slipped off mine and moved slowly up to my neck, I think he was attempting a hug with all his strength. His pants wouldn't stop and he was exhausted just by doing those few actions. So I hugged back, my big hands kept him on me as i stood myself up and walked him a long. He didn't have the drip anymore, which was kinda weird, but I suppose he didn't need it as much anymore. Espio was never into all these high technologies remedies anyway. He kept to his medicine.

I carried him along like a baby, and he tried to wrap his legs around me, struggling as he did. I suppose it doesn't help I'm so wide, so i mentally thought i should lose some weight. The only problem was that nurse was approaching me again, and this time with a frown on her face. "And where do you think you're going?" She sounded like a teacher, but I wasn't really scared of her or anything. She was a midget compared to myself, even smaller then Espio.

"Home." The reptile clung to me answered innocently. "I want to go home."

"But it's really not advic-"

"He wants to go home. Can't you see that? It's his own choice." I said, petting Espio's back lightly. He began murmuring to me, I couldn't understand a word he was saying as it was mixed with slight moans and before I knew it he'd thrown up. Again. I shivered, but did my best not to complain despite the warm sludge on the tip of my tail. It made me feel nauseous without even looking at it. The nurse too, noticed and frowned even more.

"See he's not fit to go home." Espio apologised to me by weakly drinking his head to mine and nuzzling my cheek. I could feel myself going red, drats. "…But if he wants to be with you I understand, you are his boyfriend after all."

I could see Espio's eyes glaring at mine in anger, cheeks as red as the flames in his eyes. Great, that didn't help. I don't even know if were dating or not but I suppose that doesn't matter for the time being. "Lets just go…I'm sorry for throwing up." He then said quietly, closing his eyes once again and placing one hand on his belly. I had to carry him bridal style like this but he seemed more comfortable that way anyway, and more content to. But his muzzle was pale, I quiet liked the peach muzzle he owned. But now it just looked like…Ice peach. She moved to the side slightly and let us go, losing the debate against us and so we headed to my car.

The journey back was quick, and we entered the house to see it only in darkness. Almost, anyway. There was a small flicker from the television and a mopey ass hedgehog sitting there, his eyes looking as bored as ever. He turned to us and gave Espio a weak smile. "Hey." He attempted, voice weary. Shadow was always one to question motives, but he didn't seem to bother questioning when I placed Espio down next to him who had sick all over his mouth. It was all too unappealing, but Shadow pulled out a tissue from the box in front of him and wiped Espio's mouth for him. 'I should be doing that. Not him! What the hell is he doing?!' So, I get jealous easily I know. It just feels like Shadow is taking MY chameleon away from me. But I internally huffed and marched over to the kitchen to get rid of the sick on my tail.

As I was cleaning it, I could see the two talking, and Espio holding Shadow's hands in comfort…The hedgehog did look sad, I'm not going to lie. Espio's back was to me as I scrubbed my scales, but it was as if he was leering ever so closely to Shadow. He then moved back slightly and a laugh was heard, followed by a cough, which was followed by a gasp. I then heard Espio explaining why he was at home, but the only words I really caught were 'but I kept the shirt on, the fabric is very comfortable.' And then it got silenter, or quieter. I could hear the faint sound of whispering, I bet they're talking about me. Just great. Once cleaned I march back out, not even bothering to dry it and sit down next to Espio to show to Shadow I was getting comfortable and he should shut that gob of his.

He got up almost immediately and gave us a nod. "Well, I'm heading out now, I'll be sure to get the magazine for you Espio…As I left it at the hospital didn't I? In the games room…"

"That's be nice…" Espio replied, eyes closed and body slouched over so his head was lightly pressing against Shadow's belly. "Wrap up, it's cold." I had to leap from the car to the house because my scales were freezing so much, I suffocated Espio slightly in my grab but as long as he was warm thats good. I don't want him getting pheunomia too. Shadow comforted the chameleon by petting the back of his head lightly before taking a step back slowly and lightly nudging Espio towards me so he had no choice but to flop onto my side and keep there.

"Where ya join?" I asked, not thinking Shadow had much life out of the agency. "It's not worth going out in this weather."

"It is if I'm going to serve justice." He then headed to the door and one of our policies came into my head. 'Fighting for your justice until the day you die.' It was a little tacky, yeah, I know. Charmy and me came up with most of it and Espio gave us the idea of speaking about justifying and all that smart stuff I'm clueless with. I wasn't sure what Shadow meant by it though, until he said. "Espio didn't deserve this."

He left as quickly as he first arrived, speeding off as per usual. Espio then turned to me. "What does he mean?"

"You er…Were purposely poisoned Es…He's going to get the …perpetrator."

"Vanilla?" I flinched at Espio, he seemed so calm about it which scared me. I wanted to know how he was feeling. I closed one eye and had the other fixed on him. "I know it was her, we all do."

"I…I suppose thats what he's going to do, yes."

"Vector…I don't want to die."

His voice turned weak, and broken down. "I really love you guys and…I don't want to leave you…"

"I…I know."

"No, no you don't. You don't know how I feel Vector…" He sobbed weakly before coughing. "Everything hurts, everything. Because of her. I bet when I die you'll run back to her and your new fami-"

"Never." I but in cold. "I wouldn't do that. I can't do that. Not anymore." I turn to him. "Maybe I'll take the baby because they don't deserve to be in the hands of someone like that…But…I wouldn't ever leave you Espio, your spirit will always be with me.

He smiled. It was weak, but it was also strong. Showing his true emotions as he began to cry again and cling onto me.

"Thank you Vector, thank you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him to keep him warm, and he happily snuggled into me. "That's alright Es, really. I love you." I then lightly kissed his forehead, which was too warm to be classified as 'healthy' and felt myself panicking.

"I love you too Vector." He attempted a kiss back by lightly pecking my chest, which tickled. I didn't show that, though, and lied back with him on top of me. He curled up, murmured a few more words and them turned…Heavy. A light snoozing was heard and I'd realised he'd just fallen unconscious. Thank God for that


	12. Finding

**Shadows POV: **

"No, mum isn't in." Cream said, looking at at me in slight dissapointment. "She left the house half an hour ago…She looked really sad and I forgot to ask her where she went so…" She then paused and tapped her shoes together. "I'm sorry."

Cream still didn't know about our culprit, and neither did Charmy (who was round Cream's at that time.) And I am definitely not being the news breaker. Again.

"Hmph. Don't apologise, it's not your fault. I'll just go look around for your mum." She gave me a small nod, now leaning on the door a tad. My cold tone making it obvious I didn't want to continue the conversation. "I'll be back to pick up Charmy too."

I pulled down my scarf because I could feel my muzzle getting sweaty, and I breathed in and out the cold air. A puff of coldness was witnessed as I breathed out before pulling up my scarf again.

Cream, who was watching my every action, smiled weakly. "Could you tell Mister Espio that I hope he recovers? I know what you said…But…He's a strong guy! And I know he won't give up easily!"

I nodded, accepting the young rabbits request. Before turning and heading to the gates, a small mumble escaped my muffled mouth. "Sure."

My first intuition as to where Vanilla would be is the park. As a detective, I've taken into account the amount of times Vanilla would be in the park. As a detective, I've taken into account the amount of times Vanilla wants to meet Vector and the others at the park. I've only been to the park three times, never accepting my invite, and just one of those times did I acknowledged and taken into account the scenery. Very serene, if I do say so myself, I suppose. Good place to get your mind off things, which is also another reason I expect her to be there.

I stop my tracks when I feel a cold, sludge land on my ear. I shook it off though, and rubbed my ear. The fluff was as cold as ice and melted once my hand got in contact with it. What a weird substance. Then another one decided to be a prick and plop itself down right on my nose. It caused me to frown. My nose is extremely sensitive, I admit that. So when this annoying fluff thing lands on my nose I feel myself shivering, but I shook it off quickly.

As I then continued walking, I felt more blobs land on me. "GHN STOP FUCKING LANDING ON ME!" I cursed, flipping a middle finger up. I hear a gasp in front of me and I see a group of children and a mother starring at me in complete and utter shock. The mothers face scolding at me in disgust. In response, I quickly just my hands into my pockets and look up, only too see millions of these white froths falling down. Then I recall what is it…I was looking at…

_"Snow?" I repeated, walking to the window and sitting at a stall next to it. Leaning my head on the window ledge and looking up at the landscape in front of me I continue speaking. "I've heart about it. Maria always wanted to play in the snow with the other humans down on Earth, but we could never do that could we? And I never understood what it was anyway…" It came out as a mutter, and with my back faced to the chameleon the sound of him slurping his noodles was all I could hear other then the pattering of the rain outside. _

_"I could describe it as…Soft ice, I'm not a fan because of my cold blood, though, but I am happy to accompany Charmy when he decided to go play in it with Cream." He started calmly, I could feel his eyes fixed on me as he continued to eat. Once he'd done with slurping and eating the other bunch of noodles, he continued. "When you first wake up and look at that white blanket out of the window…It's beautiful. That is, until, a couple of annoying brats go and ruin the view." _

_I chuckled and turned my head slightly, fixing our eyes together and gaining eye contact. My ruby eyes fixated in his warm, yellow calm eyes. _

_"I see…How interesting." _

_I then turned away from him and continued to stare out of the window, watching the rain patter down at a much heavier pace then it did a minuet go._

Whilst busy thinking about this, I realised I had already entered the park gate. How I remembered how to get there I don't know myself, but it doesn't matter. And I can see the rabbit herself, sitting on the first bench to when you enter the park, hunched over. Her hands over her head and light sobbing coming out of her mouth. She was being such an attention seeker, I could see the tears. She had every damn right to, the way Vector hugged me like a baby. Pfft, and he calls himself macho.

I decide to head over to her and sit by her, looking up at the snow falling onto the trees. Espio was right when he said it was beautiful, and luckily no kids were around to ruin it before it had even settled. She hasn't noticed me yet, still sniffing just as much and her whiny feminine voice sobbing. She jumps and looks up at me when I sneeze, and immediately cowers back in fear. "S-Shadow…" She chattered through her teeth, hugging herself tightly for protection. "I-Is there…something you want?"

"I think we both know why I'm here." The bitterness I felt after saying that came through, and Vanilla's eyes shrunk even more as she avoided eye contact. She probably wanted to run away, but knew I could outrun her anyway. I also noticed her clothes still being tight, but the bump getting larger. It still confused me as to how woman gave birth from that tiny hole, yet I didn't want to think about that. That's not why I went there, so I just continued talking as she seemed a bit…Shy shall we say. "The earlier you send yourself in the earlier you'll get out…" I then grin wickedly "And see your baby boy."

She gasped, a fake acting gasp but it obviously showed she was insulted, and shook her head. "I did n-nothing wrong! All I was doing was…" Before she finished, she shook her head and pulled the hat on top of her head down. "Nothing."

"Vanilla. We all know it was you who poisoned him." She murmured slightly in protest but could never bring up an argument. "If you don't take yourself in, we will."

"You can't…My baby!"

"They'll be safe. We'll look after him…I guess." I bite my lip in question, but act normal. "I would like to ask you of a favour, actually."

"Oh yes anything if it means you not telling the cops!"

'I never said that…' My lip then turned into a smirk, and chuckled. "I wanted to see the poison bottle you used, how much you used and likewise." I noticed her rummage through her bag slightly. "I know you didn't mean to kill Espio, right? So I want to try and cure it or at least make him live longer."

"O-Of course I never! I didn't realise it was fatal until Cream told me not even an hour ago…" She pulled out a bottle and handed it to me, tightly grabbing onto it. "I got it from a friend."

I pulled it out of her tight grip with ease and examined the bottle carefully. It was a pale pink tinted bottle, and only a drop of liquid was in it. On the side were details about the poison levels and so on. "Who gave this to you Vanilla?" Her lips seemed tightly closed. "Do I know them, at least let me know that."

"Yes."

"Do they know why you were using it?"

"…No. And they never told me it was fatal. They just told me to use the whole bottle if I wanted to get my message across."

"And what message was that?"

"It was…" She fiddled her fingers. "I just wanted Vector to…Stop loving him!" She put her hands on her belly. "Even when we dated he'd told me he was in love with Espio and it was sickening me to the bone!"

"Oh yeah because you showed him you loved him" I said slightly sarcastically. "What was that line you used, 'oh yeah, well prove to me you love me by doing this, doing that.'" I chuckled. "And whatever. That doesn't make it right for you to poison Espio. You dumped Vector anyway."

"I know…But…After that…When I found out about the baby, I realised it was destiny."

"PAH destiny my ass. BULLCRAP." I yelled at her, not wanting to make a scene and jumped up. I hear a beeping from my watch knowing to pick up Charmy. "Well, the bottle comes in handy. Bye. I'll be sure to let the cops know."

I teleported back, thankful the chaotix had found a fake emerald, and crushed it in my hand, watching it disappear in a matter of seconds. I was outside Cream's house now, and Charmy was standing at the window waiting for me, a cheesy grin planted on his face. "Hey Shadow!" He shouted, face squished onto the window.

"Charmy." I saw him open the door and zoom into me, his speed and energy almost knocking me back and dropping the bottle in my hand, but quickly I stuffed it in my pocket. "Gak! Quit hugging me!" I yell, pushing him aside and standing up before I lose my balance. "I've already made a scene today I don't need to make another!" My hissing causing him to calm down that tiny bit and close the door behind him without breaking the window. "Thanks."

"That's okay!" Charmy then said, wings flapping faster then before. He grabbed my hand with his own, and in reaction I moved it away quickly. I did NOT want people seeing me holding hands with Charmy, they'd have thought I was a god damn pedophile! He backed away and hovered with a distance between us. He was humming some kids song and tapping his knees as he did, spinning around and making his way onwards. My own body was just doing its best to keep warm and pondering on how charmy could have so much energy in such freezing temperatures. But soon after, luckily, he stopped. His paused in the same spot for exactly a minuet before flying close to me again and leaning his head on my shoulder. I was too lazy to argue for the time being. "When should we hold Espio's party Shadow? I mean soon he'll be BOOM!" Charmy bubbly asked, wrapping his arm around mine. "Me and Cream were thinking the day after tomorrow, we already told everyone about it!"

Wait, what. He'd told everyone. Ugh. That really didn't help, I could just see the blue blur or white bat confronting me and thinking I'll turn into a emo 'as I always do.' Guh. But I tried to keep my cool with Charmy. "It was Espio's choice whether he chose people to know or not. And maybe you should ask Espio, I know you want it a surprise but…It's his last days, and Espio may want to …Uhum…" I pause for a minuet trying to think of an example.

"Go to twinkle park!" Charmy beamed.

"Yeah, go twinkle park." I reply apathetically, feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Charmy was trying to use Espio as an excuse to get what he wants, that was sickening in one sense, but in the other he was just an annoying 6 year old brat. So I let him off. "Whatever."

He clung to me tighter, the snow had stopped by now and it hadn't settled either which was a bother as I wanted to try and get the jist of what Espio meant. But bah didn't bother me too much. The clinging was a bit awkward, but we were almost home at this time. "Espio's going to be home!" He then cheered, snuggling into my arm like he was my girlfriend. "I hope he's okay, I don't want him to go…Do you Shadow?"

"Of course not. What a stupid question Charmy."

"Oh…Heh sorry!"

We got in the house and it was dark, I wasn't too sure what the time was but I assumed it was 6 o clock as it had just turned pitched black. Charmy flew up the stairs leaving me alone. I stood there in silence for what seemed to be a long minuet, my head low and in remembrance of my first friend. Maria. It felt like Espio was going through the same things she did, but his was done to him. Hers was sadly something we couldn't choose. Though, neither of them deserved it. That was a definite.

My thoughts were interrupted when a light creaked from a door was open heavy footsteps where heard before a thud. It made me jump slightly but I didn't want to show it and just walked up slowly. Halfway up I realised it was Espio in the toilet, his tail sticking out of the bathroom door. He'd just leaped out of Vector's room, though, so I guess everything is okay with them.

I peer my head in to see Espio's head hung deep in the toilet as a flush was heard. He groaned. "Fuck you alright?" Slipped out of my mouth, just smelling that wrench made me feel like he was up to no good in there.

"I'm fine Shadow, really." He lifted his head up, wiped his mouth and turned to me. "See."

"Alright." I got the bottle out of my pocket and threw it at him, which he caught immediately. "Just read it, make sure Vector reads it too. But not Charmy."

"Okay." He placed it in his pyjama shirt pocket and began washing his hands. "Did you do what you needed to?"

"Only got to threaten them today, I plan on doing it tomorrow." I watched him rub his face with the water until it was clean and the smell was gone from his muzzle. "Too much stress for one day."

"Yeah, I agree, these stomach pains are terrible but I hope to stop them with some ninja remedies. The doctor may not be able to cure me but I know my resources."

'He's a strong guy! And I know he won't give up easily!' "Thats good. Well I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight." I heard him say before I strutted over to my room and lied on my bed.

My room was freezing, I'd taken my coat and shoes and immediately leaped into my covers and wrapped them around my body, letting no cold escape. My ears dropped and I buried my head into the pillow grunting as I did. 'How am I even surviving this fucking weather.' I questioned. A light buzzing was heard which surprisingly got louder. "Charmy…" I growled, lifting my head up and looking at him. The brat had tears in his eyes god dammit. "Whats wrong?" I sighed in annoyance.

"I can't sleep…" Charmy hinted, lying down next to me on top of the covers. "Please."

"Okay…" I replied, though I really didn't want him to. He gasped in happiness and went under the covers. I let out another grumble as Charmy wrapped himself around me, bringing his small body close to mine.

'Fuck I'm not going to sleep well…' I thought to myself before closing my eyes and doing my best to sleep with the twerp wrapping onto me like a baby. The things I do for people. Guhn.


	13. Planning

Espios POV:

My eyelids flickered open to the sound of an all too familiar snoring. I glanced up to see Vector with his arms tightly wrapped around my bony wasn't all that comfortable for me, the large crocodile squishing me was pressing his hands right at my back, causing me to wince because I had become to frail, and the tight air between us because we were so close wasn't helping me keep consciousness. In fact it was just making my tummy feel worse, a knot in my stomach was tightening and I could feel warm fluid rising up to my throat. 'Not again.' I thought, doing my best to push away but his grip was tight on my body and I wasn't in any state to fight.

I let a loud hiss escape through my teeth, causing my reptilian mate to shiver and loosen his grip on me. Taking advantage of the scenario, I rolled out of the embrace and jumped onto the floor, thankful my reflexes were still in tact. Yet, for that split moment, I had forgotten about my stomach completely due to being too busy getting out of his grab. I heavily regret it now: I didn't have any time left.

I released my warm fluids all over the carpet, which was surprisingly clean for once. I grabbed my head, feeling it get light and dizzy and stumbled along to the bathroom.

From the corner of my eye, I glance at the time. It's just gone eleven. For most creatures that would be strange but our cold blood means we must hibernate and keep ourselves warm. In winter we always sleep so early, and usually we are able to sleep for 12 hours. But my stomach isn't helping, this is the fifth time I've had to wake up and throw up the remainder of the only meal I ate last week.

I turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror. My muzzle had turned pale, almost the colour of snow. My finger slowly pressed against it and felt the coldness it owned. I could see the majority of my bones when I lifted up my shirt and looked in the mirror. I wasn't surprised, but I looked ill. I looked like I was going to die. The yellow in my iris was fading and my whole complexion was…Just wrong.

After some deep breaths I get some tissue and walk back into Vector's bedroom and clean up the sick. Nothing out of the ordinary by now; A pale yellow with a few lumps in it. Mainly water-based. Despite this, it smelt absolutely disgusting and I had to hold my breath as I dumped it into a small bag and disposed of it.

On my way down I turn off the light in the bathroom, not wanting to make our bills go up, and throw the small bag in our main dustbin before sitting myself calmly on the sofa and dusting my knees. I reflect on the past weeks, and what has happened to me. The bottle of poison which Shadow had given me I take out and examine: It looks as if the whole bottle was used on me. The transcript said some precautions and advice on what to do if you consume too much: Seek a doctor. I frowned, I was certainly not doing that. At the same time I tell myself that I won't let Vanilla win, I will die in sacrifice and for my friends. But I refuse to die for Vanilla, not after what she has done she does not deserve my body. So I must not die.

I do my best to think through the remedies I have been taught in my life, but look down in dissapointment as I do not remember any which focus on poison. The herbs I would use would help cure colds and diseases which were natural. This poison I'd been received certainly wasn't natural. It contained chemicals which I'd never heard of to my own dissapointment. Looking at the bottle wasn't going to help, I knew that. So I stuffed it in my pocket and walked over to a door.

This door was rarely touched, it was one only used in drastic measures that Charmy and Shadow didn't even know existed. It blended in with the walls smoothly and only opened if you kicked the bottom of it hard, once it opened you take a trip down the stairs and end up…

In the library.

Yes. No matter how dumb Vector is, he is a detective. And so he needs to keep up with his facts somehow (since he refuses to buy newspapers.) He was nice enough to let me place my scriptures and teaching down there too, which is the main reason I went down. I flicked on the light and pulled out a book on 'ninja myths' and began to examine it.

I flick through it quickly, skimming through the pages. What catches my attention towards the end of the book is the picture of an echidna. An old echidna next to the shrine of the master emerald. Master emerald…What? I didn't remember seeing this, and usually my memory is to a good standard so I stay on the page and decide to read it. I nod as I read, suddenly intrigued that the chaos energy inside the emerald may be of some use to me, being able to clear the toxic inside but only with a side effect. My eyes widen and suddenly flinch at the side effect, feeling unsure all of a sudden. It was a choice I had to make, and thought it'd be best to sleep on it.

So I went back up to Vector's bedroom, the faint smell of upchucking in my nostrils as I crawl under the covers and let Vector dominate me again, practically body slamming me as he rolled on top of me and pulled me close. If I wasn't so ill it could've been seen as a romantic moment. But all I could feel was a tearing pain at my stomach, I didn't want to show weakness. Or show defeat. I didn't want him to see me crying, not anymore, and stuffed my head into his chest before letting the tears drip.

Morning. I opened my eyes to see Vector still sleeping, and not snoring this time. He was a distance away from me, so I took the opportunity to examine my reptile 'boyfriend' as he calls us. His body curled up doing his beds to keep warm in the cold weather, his snout mumbling some words, cheek slightly flustered. He looked, dare I say it, cute.

He'd kill me for thinking that.

Chuckling, I repeat what I did a few hours back and roll out of the bed and walk out the bedroom. I peep into Charmy's room, bewildered not to see him there even though I can hear his faint humming he does in sleep. I then conclude he is in Shadow's room, and smugly grin when I'm right. How much the fatherly figure doesn't suit Shadow, but I'm glad he's taken a liking for Charmy who deeply looks up to the badass hedgehog.

I have decided that I shall go talk to Knuckles, that is the only suitable option, considering he is the guardian of the emerald and I do not want to get in any trouble, especially not now. I then think if Vector would even allow me to go there 'it's too dangerous ya can't es!' I can hear him wailing in the back of my mind. But at the moment I can't please everyone, maybe when I'm better I can, just not now. I pick up a piece of paper and write a small note for Vector on it before getting everything I need: Coat, cheap mobile, hat, book, potion bottle, weapons all stored in my handy leather messenger bag. And a plastic bag, I can expect a bit of vomiting happening on the way there.

All wrapped up-Yes. I look in the mirror and all I can see are my eyes and horn sticking out, the rest of me covered to keep me going for the journey. Angel island is not exactly close, and the climb up is also a huge struggle.

I stick the note on the door before heading out, and grabbing by my keys which were hung on the side of the door to as I left. I raise an eyebrow when I notice it is just as dark as it was at eleven o clock, and wonder what time is it. So, checking the time on my phone I realise it's only 5 am. Still as cold as ever, though, which is why I do chose to begin my venture. And I am not in the mood to argue with Vector, he's not even cute when he's angry, just irritating. It was cold, but in my mind all I could think was that it would definitely be worth it when I reach the echidna and the master emerald...


	14. Revising

I could feel the power of the emerald shining over me. It's might and energy blasting through and leaving me a glow on that early morning.

The time was seven am, I've always been an early bird. Or, is it more the case I have to be

an earlybird? Staying up all day and night to protect the master emerald from a certain some one…

A certain bat…

Usually, I don't mind her bugging me, to most people's surprise. I think of it as training you could say. She keeps me on track. But ever since she'd dumped Shadow she'd turned into a flirtatious brat who won't quit coming to the emerald even after I told her no. She never gives up and I wish she did.

My eyes almost drooped into unconsciousness from being so tired but I snapped out of it and jumped up from my lie-down. I was sitting on one of the stairs leading up to the master emerald by now.

Not many birds come by anymore, I'm quiet lonely if I do say so myself, always having to put the master emerald first. Which I don't mind, I just wish some one would come who isn't trying trying to steal it like Rouge the bat.

Mind wandering off, that arrogant hedgehog pops in my head. Always looking as if he's too good for anyone. His eyes wandering about while Rouge spoke to him, ignoring every inch of her existence. Replies always one worded and emotionless, as if Rouge was underneath him. When she kissed him, he hesitated to kiss back, a depressed look in his eyes. He wouldn't even hug her. Or hold her hand. He really deserved to be dumped, and only once he was dumped he's been showing his love.

Bah, jerk.

I frowned. Realising if he ever heard me say this the whole chaotix would be on me. It was weird that Shadow joined, taking me and Mighty's places in the chaotix so simply. They didn't even miss me. I left them anyway and I suppose I'm glad Espio finally has someone to double his seriousness with and make the chaotix even more boring then Espio makes it.

After laughing to myself, I frown again. I knew I shouldn't tak about him like that. Maybe I was just jealous Shadow was his friend? That jerk. First bat girl and now chameleon boy? Espio was just being stupid and probably such a desperate lone-

"No. Stop stooping so low." I mutter as I watch the sky turn brighter. Everyone knew about Espio's sudden illness. That he was dying. And yet, we all still act as ungrateful and as asshole like as ever towards his existence. Well, I was anyway. I knew I was being a fucking git. After I left the agency, I lost contact with the chaotix personally and just speak on missons. I'd catch Espio strolling around town a lot, face always so...Deep in thought. But I avoided him, I didn't want to speak to him again and feel...

Regret.

Jealousy.

Why did I leave my best friend? I regret it at times but I knew I did the right thing for the sake of angel island. When I announced it Espio's face…Went pale, cold. Rumours went around that he even…Cried.

_"Espio." I called, mind flicking back to the memory. I pictured him in front of me, his strong serious blank face leaning on one of the pillars. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" _

_He'd nod and find interest in his feet. "The weather up here at Angel island is always so much nicer."He then turned, eyes slowly diverting to my feet slowly. "But we best get back to the chaotix, Mighty's already making dinner."_

_They all knew I wasn't coming back, but I wanted to tell Espio on his own._

_He noticed I was hesitating to move position, eyes kept on the master emerald in front of us. A breeze came, making my spines swish and hit against my face. From the corner of my eyes I glimpsed him push himself off the pillar, and in immediate respond I turned my back to him._

_"It'll be okay Knux." He calmly tried to reassure, placing a hand on my shoulder."The master emerald should be alright…"My whole body began going the colour of my fur as he wrapped both his arms around me. He pressed his body lightly to my back. "We can come back after dinner…"_

_"Espio I don't fucking want this anymore." I harshly said, elbowing him. "Now get off me." The chameleon stepped back, sliding his arms off me in the process. The reflection giving off of the emerald showed his shocked and bewildered face._

_"What do you mean Knuckles?" He also watched me through the reflection, and saw me biting my lip. "Do you mean our…Relationship?"_

_A light, high pitched fake laugh came out of his ivory lips in disbelief. But the laugh stopped when my silence contradicted his disbelief. _

_"…Why?" _

_I let out a sigh._

_"I…I just…I just need to do my duties."_

_"But can't I just be par-"_

_"No! I'm leaving the chaotix." _

_I turned to him again, finally, eyes starring into his topaz ones. His face had dropped completely, and his muzzle went slightly pale._

_"Y-You can't be serious!"_

_His voice had a huge amount of disbelief and annoyance in it._

_"Quit this cruel joke!"_

_"I'm not joking! Now leave me ALONE."_

_Slowly I noticed aqua spheres forming at the top of Espio's bottom eyelids, and it made me realise how hard I was being to him._

_"Espio I mean-"_

_"No." He coldly said, rubbing his eyes. "Don't you dare say anything." _

_I watched him, with regret filling at my chest, as he did the 'walk of shame' down the steps back to the main part of angel island. Before he left, five quiet murmurs came out of his mouth in a slightly croaky tone. _

_"I wish you luck, Knuckles."_

And then he was gone, and we've hardly spoken since. Just small one word conversations with blank emotions on our faces. I wonder now and again if he hates me, or regrets being with me despite his famous words 'Don't regret anything. Just learn from the mistakes.'

My body began to shake, just flooding through all our memories as friends and even as…I'd been trying so hard not to feel guilty that my thoughts towards the chameleon had just turned bitchy to make me feel like I had decent reasons to be so harsh. When Espio hadn't done anything wrong.

I sighed again. "Espio…"

"Yes?" I heard a soft voice call.

"I'm sorry."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry for being such a-wait a minuet…"

I turned my head around to see the one and only looking down at me, hugging a book in his arms and wrapped in several layers of thermals.

"E-ESPIO!" I shouted, feeling my cheeks turn bright red. "W-What are you doing here?!"

A light weak chuckle came from his mouth as he propped himself on the stairs next to me, wincing slightly and coughing a bit.

"Espio! You shouldn't be out you could get seriously ill and-" Reality sinked in when a nasty ass smell filled my nose. My eyes diverted to a plastic bag he'd respectfully placed in the bin I'd made to make sure the shrine didn't get littered. A slight shade of green was the colour of the bag.

He was ill.

"…Why did you come here? You should be spending your last moments with…The people you care about."

He closed his eyes, and breathed heavily. "I care for you Knuckles. I've always cared about you."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, right." He corrected, placing the book on my lap and opening it to a certain page. "I need to ask you for a favour, I understand you may not be able to but I didn't want to lose the opportunity."

The page was on a picture of the master emerald, and skimming through the text I noticed past ninja tribes were using the emeralds chaos energy to cure those who were dying.

"And what were you sorry for, anyway?"

I pretended I never heard him, and acted as if I was too engrossed in the text. When I read a small 'fail case' in the corner, my eyes shrank.

"Espio I can't let you do this…It's too risky you could eve-" He covered my mouth, his soft fingers pressed against my muzzle.

"I respect your concerns as a friend but I want your final decision to be as a guardian." His voice was cold, bitter. It went through my whole spinal cord and down to the tips of my toes. "Okay, Knuckles?"

"Okay! Okay…But I really don't sugges-"

"Knuckles…I want to live. I want to be able to live a future with Vector! Or at least get the choice to do so! And…I very much appreciate everything about my life, no matter how I come across."

I tried to understand Espio's reasoning, really. But the risk was too high.

"Espio this might not even work! The energy could react badly, you could still die! Espio please…" I clenched my fist in annoyance at the stupid, stubborn actions he was doing, then after everything Espio says goes through my thick brain I realise what he said. "You and Vector…Future?" I could feel my voice going raspy. "Together?"

He looked away slightly, I could see he was guilty, but nodded. Espio was never one to lie.

"Oh, uhum, congrats…" I said half heartedly. "I'm glad for you…" My voice trailed off and glanced around the shrine.

I was feeling more shit now. Knowing Espio had gotten over me and flung into the arms of that fat bastard known as Vector. It annoyed me and after a minuets pause I muttered.

"Fine. Lets just do this then."

Espio smiled and I led him to the emerald, ready to perform the ridiculously risky ritual.

Heh, that sounded sorta cool.


	15. Realising

"Calm the fuck down Vector!" He yelled, waving the note in front of me and brushing it against my snout. "Espio is ok! You should trust him."

He then took a few steps back and watch me pace around the sofa. "B-But what if Es-"

"Vector, I don't want to hear it! This is HIS last days of HIS life! So he'll do what HE wants!"

I grumble and decide not to argue any longer, flopping down on the sofa and crossing my arms.

My eyes glared up at the black hedgehog as he read the letter.

"I'm just worried about Es y'know…Cause I love him." I mutter, stuffing my head in a pillow. "I don't want him to die any earlier….He's going to die too early anyway."

I could feel the black hedgehogs gaze over me, sending bad vibes down my back.

"I don't want him to die either. You don't need to love someone like that to care about them." Being yanked up by my chain, I groan. "You care about Charmy, no?" He said, continuing his argument "but I'm almost certain you wouldn't marry that hyperactive bee." His eyes turned to the stairs and let out an unamused sigh when the noise of Charmy's video games got louder.

He sat down next to me and placed his hands over his head groaning. We were both feeling the same amount of worry, I finally realised, this hedgehog just shows it much more differently. Him and Espio had gotten very close in the past few weeks, and in fact I'd even gotten…Untrusting. They'd obviously been doing things behind my back, right?

"You…You don't fancy Espio, Shadow?" I asked in shock. "I thought you loved that guy…I thought he loved you."

He moved his hand away and glared at me in annoyance. Ruby eyes aflame. "What the FUCK are you talking about?"

My detective instincts, which had never lied to me before, told me he was being an untruthful bastard, so I rambled on.

"What are YOU talking about?! You always went to visit Espio in the hospital, and almost all the times you went, you went alone! I wonder why hm…"

"Vector you bastard!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "You didn't visit him. You didn't want me to take Charmy. You could've come but you didn't do shut u-"

"Quit the act! I bet Espio and you have been sleeping together because he's been feeling so sad about the baby!" He was yelling some words but I didn't listen, I completly faded him out. "I've seen the way you look at eachother! You both look guilty!"

"That's because were both going through a hard time-"

"Yeah hiding your little sex fest is a real hard thing to do!"

"Vector. I am not screwing Espio! He is dying for fucks sake!"

"Don't give me that! Just because you're good looking doesn't mean you're a good person! I should just fire you."

He groaned again, facepalming.

"Vector, Espio would never, ever cheat on you! He's a faithful man! Unlike you." He moved my hand away and slapped the side of my head in disgrace. "I am ashamed to call YOU my boss, you asshole. Espio loves you! He barely spoke to me when I was there! The reason he was being so caring towards me was because I got dumped! Okay?" My eyes shrank, now realising I'd made a huge mistake and was cursing my instincts. "Go fuck yourself Vector. Go fuck yourself hard." My head was then hung low in shame and embarrassment. Never before did I feel so bad about making a mistake. "When Espio hears this I don't know what he'll think…"

"You are NOT telling Espio!" I snapped in response.

"Oh and who's going to stop me you? I think you guys need an honest relationship." He flung the note at me and headed to the door, chin up high in pride and victory. I hated it when he won arguments, it was the upmost shittest feeling in the world. Hopefully I'm not the only one who wants to strangle his guts from time to time. "I suggest you phone Espio, his numbers at the bottom of the note."

Shadow then proceeded to lean against the door and glare at me, with that threatening 'I'll beat you up if you don't' death stare. I felt stupid not seeing the phone number before, and made the whole situation even less in my favour, so I hesitantly grabbed for the phone and typed in the numbers on the letter. Really I felt stupid that I didn't have Espio's mobile number, yet I knew I had Vanilla's…Wonder why.

I took off my headphone on one ear and placed the phone there, hearing the beeping noise. This noise continued for a minuet, and I ended up twirling the cord of the house phone in my fingers due to being such an impatient croc. This was taking up my phone bill for christs sake! Yet Shadow's stare was still fixed on me. I had no chic but to continue to wait, practically fearing Shadow's existence as a whole.

I sat upright immediately, a shock going up my spine and yelping me into position, as a loud shuffling could be heard from the phone, it indicated Espio had answered.

"Espio take your time why don't you!" I beam, trying my best not to sound grumpy from the argument I'd just been a victim off. "How are you! Where are you? I'll come pick you up!"

"Oh…Thanks." Espio muttered. "I'd like that." His voice was soft and calm and…Slightly feminine. "I'm at angel island." I kept my curiosity to myself and nodded, that was until he said. "At the shrine with knuckles."

"What?!" I yelled through the phone. "Why are you with him?! What are you doing with him?!" I did not like the idea of him being with…That redhead!

"I'll explain later…Now could you come pick up up macho man, bring the others too…"

"Okay I'll bring the others…" I whisper.

"Oh, and Vector?" He asked, throwing something onto the floor to make a 'clang' noise.

"Yup…?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too….Bye…" I hang up quickly and bit my bottom lip, Shadow glancing over at me in triumph.

"I think you owe Espio an apology." Shadow smugly said, throwing me the car keys which were hanging up. "I'll go get Charmy." While he strutted past me, he whacked my head hard and whispered 'you fucking asshole' before changing his struts into stomps and marching up the stairs.

We drove along, Shadow sat in the back with his head leant against the window, mesmerised. Charmy was lying on him, looking up at him hoping to get him to talk, but he kept quiet. I felt terrible, horrible, sick. For lashing on Shadow like that. Not that I felt bad about lashing out on Shadow, but I felt bad that I even claimed my own friend, Espio, to be…A whore. When in fact it was me who's the whore. I can't even bring myself to take Vanilla to the police, even after she tried to kill Espio. After reaching the entrance to angel island I suddenly remembered something.

I'll be a dad soon.

What am I meant to do then with Vanilla arrested? Get Espio to be the mum? Gah! No, I like him as a man and a man he will stay. That's one reason I need Vanilla out of jail…To look after the baby! And Cream…Oh God, she'll probably have to stay with Amy. Poor girl. We continued walking up, and my mind was still in debate about Vanilla. If she was to be arrested, which she probably will be for being so god damn impulsive, we'd lose a lot of money, we'd lose a friend. A child would lose their mother, a BABY would lose their mother. She could come out even more insane then she makes herself to be, how do we know it'll do her any good? All for what? A bit of justice thats what! Is it really even worth it…?

'Team chaotix! Mad detectives, heroes on your side….'

I glance down at my phone and notice Vanilla's name had appeared. Speak of the devil…Shadow and Charmy were much further ahead by now anyway, so I stopped walking and answered the phone like I usually would.

"Hello ma'am." I begin, trying to sound normal. "Whats wrong?" I ask, after hearing soft sobs. Charmy and Shadow look at me as I talk but neither of them stop their tracks.

"I just wanted to let you know I signed myself in to the police. My court trial will be discussed once I've given birth." Her heartwarming voice said, slightly heartbroken. "They said since I signed myself in my time will be much less. I'll send you the papers tomor-"

"You shouldn't have done that!" I blurted "I don't wanna see you get arrested…"

"I know but even I know I deserve it, I'm glad you feel in such a way though Vector dear."

"But miss Vanilla, what about the baby!?"

"They'll stay with you right?"

"R-Right…But I'd rather look after them with you."

Awkwardness erupted in our conversation, and I'm pretty sure that came out too positively. It even sounded like I was yelling 'I want you back."

Before she could reply, a small whiny voice could be heard from the top of angel island. "Oi Vector, get up here! Shadow told me to wait for you!" Charmy wailed, waving his hand about at me. "You slowpoke!"

He stuck his tongue out playfully and pulled down his eyelid, actions which he knew I absolutely hated.

"Who are you calling slow, ya twerp!" I yell back, shaking my fist and marching up the stairs at a fast pace. "I'll get you!" I reached the top, legs wobbly and arms tired, but huffed and grabbed by Charmy's helmet pulling him into a hug. "Heh…Lets go see Es yeah?" I suggest between pants, ad we then headed off to the shrine of Knuckles'.

Shadow was sitting on the stairs with Espio, they both looked slightly saddened and Shadow had one arm around Espio in comfort. 'Well, that shows something is definitely going on.' I thought, letting my bitter self get to the worse of me. I saw the echidna standing with the master emerald and headed over to him with Charmy. "Hey Knuckles!" I yell, waving at him.

"Charmy, I need to speak with Vector. Alone." He threatened. "So shoo." Charmy backed away quickly, Knuckles death stare in competition with Shadows, but the hedgehogs was still winning by Charmy had gone his eyes travelled up and down my body.

"I hear you and Espio are dating?"

"He told you! Gr that…"

"Whats wrong with that?" He asked blankly, frowning more. "Don't tell me you're ashamed and embarressed of him? He doesn't need someone like that. Not again."

"N-Nothing!" A fake grin of mine appeared on my face as I shook my hands in front of him. "It's just…wait…Again? What are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded by this new information. "He had another…? WHO?!"

I sounded eager, but inside I could feel my world falling apart. Why did Espio hide this vital information from me? Is he still seeing them…Is that why? It must be it! I nodded to myself as I felt like I'd sussed out the information in my head like a genius does. "Do you know who it is?" I say calming down after noticing Knuckles quiet response. But what made it even worse was his cheeks had gone bright red, cherry red even.

"Of course I know who it is!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Was it…Not obvious?"

"Eh? Obvious?"

"Think real hard, Vector. You're a detective."

For a moment, I blink. Trying to think back in time at any strange acts Espio had done…And I do remember a weird phase Espio had, he kept on getting close and whispering to someone…His tone even went seductive for this man, but we all played it off as a cruel joke like Knuckles, the victim, did.

"You?" I frown, a lot. "Great. Just great."

Why didn't he tell me this vital information ? Was he…Planning on getting back together with Knuckles, he must've been! After Knuckles left Espio was deperate to go back to him, and now was the only time where he had an excuse to…

"Now I see his true reasons behind coming here." With the spikes on my back to the echidnas face I march away, letting my feet stomp loudly against the ground to bring attention towards me. Well, that was just great. Espio was probably sleeping with everyone. Thinking the last days of his lives he should live to his fullest, I suppose I would. But still! Espio could at least dump me…Or even warn me…Yeah that would've been nice.

The two sitting on the stairs jumped slightly when they heard my feet pounding behind them. They both quickly looked up at me, heads jolting and eyes focused on starring into mine, making me feel uneasy and unsure of who to stare back at. Espio looked so cute and innocent, but that hedgehog bastard I felt so tempted to glare at Shadow. Heck, if it wasn't for their faces, I swear I would've called 'em robots. Eyes both full of sum worry n mouths frowning like grumpy gits. Their eyes then focused on the red echidna who had began shouting behind me.

"What are you talking about Vector?! He came for chaos energy you know, to try and cure himself!"

"Yeah right! Energy from your diznik!" I muttered glaring at Espio. "I know about you and Knuckles' secret relationship!"

"That was two years ago, dumbs!" Knuckles hissed, trying to get my attention away from Espio. "In fact, he's been blabbing his ass off about you most the time!"

"Oh, I'm sure, telling you how much he prefers your body to mine-"

"Vector. SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled, grabbing by my shoulder and pulling me back. "Can't you see that! Look at him!" He pushed me roughly towards Espio so I stumbled on my own two feet and then gave Espio a hard look in the eye.

Pale face. Mortified by what I just been braggin. Tears flowing down his face, but I just couldn't think too deeply about that, so I ignored them. Hell no was I losing two arguments today! Especially not by these two idiots!

"Vector we already discussed this, I did not sleep with Espio while he was DYING in HOSPITAL. He's your boyfriend!" Shadow growled. "Why are you suddenly pointing fingers at us?!"

"BAH! Yeah right Shadow! Move your filthy hands off Es then!" I pointed to his hands, which were around Espio in comfort. It was obvious that something bad had happened, but I was just proving a point that people are getting too touchy-feely. Neither of them seemed to bothered though, and moved their hands away swiftly as if not guilty of anything. Peh.

Espio, finally, decided to speak up. His voice being all calm and collective but I could hear that tiny hint of anger in his voice. "Vector I think you have a huge misunderstanding…" Espio tried to reassure, putting his hand on mine as if I'm an old lady. "You see-"

"No, no I don't see! You're a whore Espio!"

"Vector Espio is no-"

"You're a whore Espio! And we are definitely over!" I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him up. "But you're still a chaotix so your coming home! Now!"

As always, I was being my usual croccy self and ignoring the other two, pulling Espio harshly down the stairs. Usually he would be fighting back, it confused me that he didn't try and run off yet, he was too…too easy to drag down…

Wait, drag?

"Vector wait a minuet! P-Please calm down Espio can't walk anymore!" Knuckles said, calming down and heading over to me with Shadow, both trying to calm down. It went through my ears pretty quickly and in response I let go in shock.

"W-What?!"

He fell, tumbling down the whole 215 steps left for me to drag him down, rolling over 360 several times as he did. He didn't yelp, or cry, or scream. He just fell. As if a motionless rag doll being thrown away or summin, looked kinda disturbing. And his body reached the bottom lacking a reaction, he didn't even push himself sitting upright. His body just lied there…As if dead.

"Espio!" They both call, running down after him. Pfft, they looked like such kiss ups. I stumbled behind, probably feeling more worried then them but no way was I showing it! No, I must win this argument!

By the time I got there, being the slowest of us all, Espio's body was already thrown across Shadow's back, and Shadow was carrying him. I could see he was struggling a bit, heh, I wouldn't have cuz I'm a macho croc! They both gave me…Glares as if to say 'were still going to fucking kill you.' So I tried to change the attention off me and to everyone else.

"Hey lets…Lets just go! Gotta get back n check on the baby!" I decide, watching Shadow already make his way back to the car with a pink lump curled on his back, eyes closed. Now Espio looked like a robot, c'mon what I said wasn't too bad…Was it?

Okay, maybe Espio isn't a whore. But I just don't wanna be with someone who I can't trust! At least I trust Miss Vanilla, she aint got no other man but me! And our baby…I grumble, scratch the back of my head and allow after the grumpy git to the car.

"Wait for mere Vector!" I hear Charmy wail, crap almost forgot about '' 'em, the bee flew over to me and grabbed by my arm hugging it tightly. When he realised I was lacking a response his baby-eyes stared into my own eyes slowly. "Whats wrong Vector?"

Realising my face probably looked no where near normal and unlike my usual self, I gave him a cheeky, toothy grin.

"Nothin at all!" I lie, hugging the lil twerp tightly. "Wanna be dropped off at Creams?" I hear a high gasp as the bee continues to bury himself into me.

"Yay! Creams!"


	16. Leaving

Shadows POV

Silence. Usually I prefer the sound of some mellow music or the empty space of nothingness. I find content in spending my days sitting around lost in the thoughts of my own mind, no matter the company. There are times when I just want everyone to shut the hell up so I can hear the sound of my own thoughts.

But this was fucking awkward.

Charmy had gone off to Cream's, Vector dropped him off on the way and now he'd gone out too, god knows where…But ever since the incident at Angel Island Espio hadn't spoke a word, face blank of emotions. I couldn't see through it. Thought he would've been a bit more open like he was before, but now he wasn't even doing repetitive movements, face just stuck on the huge interest he had found in the crack in the floorboard, eyes blinking every now and again. My fist was clenched, recalling back to Vectors most recent insult. Whore. We all knew Espio wasn't one, even Vector knew that! It was just how bitter and solemnly he spoke it and then dragged Espio away as if Espio belonged to him. It didn't even matter that he didn't know about Espio's legs becoming defenceless, he shouldn't be so stupid! Who the fuck drags others down stairs after dumping them!? I'm pretty certain Rouge wouldn't have with me.

My eyes narrow and focus on the chameleons legs, the bruises and scratches on them from being dragged down were covered, but he didn't seem to be in pain anyway. I suppose that happens when you get paralysed. We were sitting side by side, he had a sheet of blanket over his legs and to my extent was in boxers and nothing more. I'm surprised he could hold back a shiver, it was fucking cold. His legs were crossed and his arms were in between the gap in his legs, hands pressing themselves against the blanket. I was just sitting normally, arms crossed and head hung low.

God did it feel like the hospital again. I hated that bloody place.

"Need something?" I blurt quickly "Since you can't…Move well."

After that, his eyes narrowed for almost a split second, but then shook themselves back to normal.

"I'n fine. Just fine."

"You don't need to lie to me." I snapped, to see his eyes narrow and fix themselves in a narrowed stare. "Do you need something?"

His eyes slowly looked to me, even though narrowed his lizard eyes still lacked emotion. "Legs."

"…What?"

"I wish I never went to see Knuckles. He wouldn't be thinking all that bullcrap if I didn't."

"That isn't entirely true…He thinks we did stuff in the hospital." After saying that I realised I shouldn't have.

"…Great." He sighed. "I don't have a reason to live anymore…"

"What are you talking about? " I raise an eyebrow in confusion "Of course you do! To serve the chaotix and look after Charmy!" I tried to go a bit out of my usual character to cheer up the too-emo-to-handle at the moment chameleon.

"It's all useless if Vector doesn't love me…"

"Are you fucking desperate?! He's not the only person in the fucking world!"

"Well he's the only person I want to fucking love me!"

"How fucking ungrateful of you!"

"Oh what, are you confessing your undying love for me now?!" He bitterly said, with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, he was acting like a colossal jerk now.

"Maybe I am." I said in an overly sarcastic tone. "Would that brighten your day mister primadonna?"

"Nope. Especially not with Vector already accusing me of being a whore."

'Well its you're lucky day, I don't. But I'm pretty sure someone else does…"

"And who would that be, hm? Vector? He already dumped me."

"I'm sure he still loves you Espio, he's just…Going through a mid-life crisis."

"Whatever."

Vector wasn't who I was talking about anyway, but I think Espio had turned unconscious by the time we'd picked him up. That red echidna made it all too obvious he cared that weeny bit more then a friend does. Once Espio was placed in the back of the car Knuckles had dragged me a distance away to chat, Vector and Charmy were taking their time catching up so we had time to kill. "Look after him Shadow, alright?" His normal 'i hate you, jerk' voice didn't exist while he said that to me. "I know croc won't so for once I have to rely on you."

"I'll try." I said in under a split second, wanting to get in the car. "It's rare that you're speaking to me in such a caring tone, so I should take that into account."

His cheeks had began burning, and he crossed his arms. Nose stuck in the air. "It's not for you, It's for Espio. He's a good friend of mine."

"Aha…Friend…" I smirked.

"Shut up!" He growled, clenching his fists. "Whether I like him in that way or not isn't important! I just need to know he's alright, okay?"

"…Kay." Vector could be seen in the distance so I made my way back tot he car before another argument could happen. "Farewell."

My mind was too busy thinking of this flashback that the only think that snapped me out of it was the smell of lavender. Smelt sorta like…Vanilla. My eyes turned to see Vector looking down at Espio with an annoyed look on his face. My nose was telling me he'd been to Vanilla's, but my eyes were telling me he'd been out doing something…different, his eyes looked much more tired then usual and his hands were shaky. "Charmy's staying at Vanilla's" He muttered, panting slightly. "Sorry I got a call, It was sorta 'portent…"

"Thats okay Vector." Espio said, without a care in the world. "I'm just glad you're back." He gave Vector a weak smile. "I'm really sorry for making you feel so negatively about me, you know you should be able to talk to me Vector. I love you and I'll listen to you."

Vector didn't deserve his love, and by his shocked face he knew that too. For once I actually wish Knuckles had Espio, just because his feelings for Espio were the exact mirror of Espio's to Vector's. Vector gave me a quick look slowly, and then turned back to Espio. "How are yer legs?"

"I don't know, I can't feel a thing, they look like they should hurt though, but they don't."

"Well…Thats good…You two haven't been up to anything…Have you?"

"What?! No of course not you fucking idiot!" I step in with, flipping my middle finger at him. "But I know where you've been! Bastard going to visit Vanilla!"

He didn't reply to me, but just turned to Espio. "So you did nothing?" Espio gave him a nod of certainty. "Then you won't mind if I fire Shadow right? I mean theres nothing going on between you two so…And he just seems to be causing problems in this agency and starting a lot of arguments."

"The hell?!" I hiss "I'm only fighting with you!"

"Exactly, and I'm the boss 'ere so I can do what I like! Hm, do you mind Espio? Or…Would you miss Shadow's company when I'm not around if I fire him?"

Great. I knew I was going to get fired. If I stayed, Espio would be called a whore repeatedly by Vector, and he even said to me 'he's the only person I want to love me.'

"I don't mind at all Vector, it's your choice and as long as your happy." A smile still on his face. "I'll support you all the way."

Desperate wasn't even the word to describe this anymore…It was obsession. He was obsessed with getting Vector's approval. And I have no idea why. At least Vector was accepting it, pulling Espio into a hug and whispering stuff in his ear. This obsession reminded me of another relationship…

Vector and Vanilla. Except this time Espio was the culprit of the manipulation. I wasn't even going to bother trying to pull him out because he was too deep in to listen to me. He basically wanted me fired now.

"Are you sure you want me to fire Shadow?"

"Absolutely."

How insulting. But I pushed myself up and strided away from them. "I'll start packing don't you bastards worry! I'll be happy to leave this dump if you're all so fucking ungrateful!" I hoped to see some hint of regret in Espio, but nope. His eyes just fixed on Vectors. On my way up I heard Espio and Vector have a short conversation.

"Do you really think I'm a whore, Vector?"

"Heh no. I do luv ya…"

"I love you too."

I grabbed by my rucksack and began throwing all my shit in it. Espio is a gullible idiot, just desperate to hear Vector pleasing him. Maybe it was a side effect, maybe he's mentally ill. Don't blame him for being so. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore, I didn't know if Vector and Vanilla were together or Espio and Vector. Or maybe both. In some way Vector shows his love for Espio through paranoia, which is the wrong way…Especially when HE has nothing to be paranoid about. At the same time, I don't think Espio would give a damn anymore is Vector was sleeping with Vanilla and him, as long as he had a piece of Vector's love. I grabbed my phone which was placed on top of the bedside drawers and began scrolling through my contacts. Wasn't like I had my own house I could so easily go back too, I had been a wanderer until I joined the agency which I was leaving. My eyes passed her name, Rouge. We agreed to still be friends after the breakup but that would be too…Weird. Especially now that I know who Knuckles main interest was in, and that Rouge would just be acting like another Amy to him.

I then noticed Omega's name pop up on my phone. The last member of team dark and one of the only people I was able to call a friend on Mobius. I begin to text him, knowing that we had texted each other previously so he should be okay with texting back thanks to his mobianisation, and once I had finished sending by text I flung the bag over my back and walked down the stairs.

Espio looked at me quickly, rubbing his eyes. Vector had left the room, but I could hear his music from the kitchen, so I presumed he was in there. I nodded at him and he nodded back, eyes looked…watery. He'd been crying, but I didn't think it was over me. "I'll see you around Espio, if you guys need help you have my mobile."

"Right…Good luck with everything Shadow…" He grabbed my arm lightly "Thanks for everything. Really." The lighter grip was tightened slightly, as if regretting me leaving, and his face had broken down. "I'm so…So sorry…"

"Don't be, me and Vector do argue too much," I start, light petting his head and moving myself away from him. "Goodbye. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you." I opened the door and took a last glance at him, who was now busy watching Vector from the kitchen, so I decided to make my exit as quickly as possible.

I heard my phone go off and noticed omega was calling me, and immediately answered. "Omega! Hello, did you read my text?"

"Affirmative. When are you planning on coming?"

"Today, perhaps? Would I be able to stay the night?"

"You're always welcome to stay the night. We have a lot to talk about. I'll see you soon." And he hung up before I could say my regards, as he always does. His voice had been monotone but the way he was speaking indicated…Happiness? I suppose he was glad to finally see me again, it's been a year since we last spoke, and even though I hadn't thought much of him, I did miss him, and was glad to speak to him again. I decided to speed along, mainly because I could feel snow hitting against me and the sky going down. Geez it was already that late? My hover boots, fortunately melted the snow underneath me as I sped alone, leaving two long lines behind me as I passed by.

It didn't take too long to get there, 10 minuets tops despite it being over 30 minuets away by car. I then face palmed in realisation I'd left my car behind. Not that I needed it, Omega had two motorbikes to my knowledge and Vector had gotten the cars for free anyway. Motorbikes are way cooler.

He lived in a small house, I'd only visited it once and it only had one bedroom to my knowledge, so I was sleeping on the sofa a couple of days. I rang the doorbell and my ears twitched to the sound of cluttering and fumbling, and then the door opened soon after. Mobianised Omega was standing in front of me, his deep red beady eyes starring into my own. He took a step to the side and watched me as I walked in. Once I had, he closed the door and attempted a 'smile' after having great difficulty in the past practicing it with Rouge and myself, but he was holding it for a while. Then I heard his voice, it sounded joyful, for once and he placed his arm on my shoulder in reassurance.

"It's good to see you, Shadow."


	17. Fornicating

**Warning, this chapter contains explicit writing, so if you feel sensitive about reading that please skip this chapter~**

* * *

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

We sat on the sofa in a silence and Vector turned on the TV, the screen showing us crappy people singing in hope to get the 'x-factor' which I never understood. Wasn't x a bad thing? But Vector seemed interested in it, eyes glued to the the screen and yelling his opinion about how good or bad the singer was. A blanket was thrown over us and Vector had an arm around me, stroking my shoulder delicately. The most difficult thing was, I wasn't sure whether his ight stroking and touches were romantic or just very very intimate.

I was so confused about our relationship…He'd forgiven me but were we dating? That I didn't know, but I presumed we were, as I found myself snuggling into his nude scales and muscular body.

His large hand still continued to stroke me, and I could feel his gaze starring right through my body with narrowed eyes. "Hey Es, ya don't mind if I erm…Change the channel right?" He murmured, moving his arm off me and grabbing the remote with it.

"No, I don't mind." I answered with a light whisper, only to hear a new voice on the television. This voice gasping out a shreik

We both turned to the television to see a girl pale faced on the screen watching two of the boys engage in a kiss. I was a bit more remotely interested in this then the other show, but it still seemed too terrible and sappy for my liking. Vector however, was very engrossed in watching the two boys make out and explore each others bodies over fabrics. The girl had ran off screen by now, so the scene had turned very…Dirty.

In fact, only now when I noticed the explicit logo of the channel in the corner, do I realise we are watching one of those…Porn movies with horrendous acting and disgustingingly explicit imagery or nude bodies. And before Vector could even change the channel with the remote he was holding, the screens scenario had changed from outside to inside and the two males were sprawled onto the bed, naked and touching each other while continuing to make out.

Vector, being Vector, didn't fear or even hesitate to make a comment on the pornography which was scarring my innocent eyes, and he kept the remote now far away from my grasp so I didn't even get the option to change the channel. How much I wanted to leave, damn. How much I wanted my legs. This was so perverted and horrible…In more then one way.

"Pfft! This is meant to turn people on? That!?" He laughed loudly while pointing to the guys lowers on the screen which was being licked by the other guys, It looked sickly and absolutely disgusting but…No, no I wasn't like that. I am NOT a whore, no matter what anyone says. "I'm way bigger than that and we both know it Es!"

I tried not to make a comment as Vector's hand was now on my thigh, stroking the inner of it, near a place I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to touch…The moans coming from the screen didn't help the scenario, and my face was doing its best not to show any signs of embarrassment or…Pleasure. But Vectors seductive stare towards me told me that I wasn't doing a good job and pressed his own snout against my cheek just to prove even more that it wasn't working.

"wanna go upstairs Es?"

My eyes flicked back to the screen for a brief moment to see one of the males penetrating into the other one. The extremes moans of pleasure coming from the 'submissive' and how his legs were opened wide also made the scene extremely hot.

Vector was still looking over at me, still stroking my thigh as I could see from the corner of my eye. But alas, I didn't feel anything and even now I knew I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do anything. The stupid ass film had gotten to me.

"Sure." I tried to reply in a normal tone, but it escaped my mouth as a stammer. The TV was immediately turned off and Vector had now picked me up, carrying me with his hands to my butt, and began marching up the stairs.

"Great!" He replied, chuckling a bit. "were going to do it much better then them right?"

Again, I decide not to comment and let out a sigh. Then all too suddenly, a picture of Charmy popped in my head and I began asking questions to myself, mainly 'why did Vector have a porn channel on our television description anyway?'

Obviously, he's just a pervert, and happily threw me onto the bed, pinning me down to it. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah…" I admit, burying my head into the pillow and trying to avoid eye contact.

After that, I didn't dare open my mouth to even speak another word, and let Vector do all the talking with his actions. His lips slowly pressed themselves onto the side of my cheek, and he mumbled words which I found hard to translate in the heat of the moment. My breathing had become heavy and we were both able to see my chest rising up and down with every kiss he planted on my scaled, and every kiss just kept on getting lower and lower. I could feel sweat trickle down along side the wet saliva Vector was slobbering all over my body.

Soon after, I let out a loud squeak to the feel of Vector's hands roughly pinching two very sensitive spots on my chest. It sent a jolt through my back mainly because no one had ever felt me there before, making it very sensitive. Vector took my reaction to his advantage, though, and didn't look as if he was going to stop touching them anytime soon. I screamed out as I felt tteeth nibbling at the side of my neck and sucking hard, my chest still being fiddled with.

"Vector w-wait i thin-" I attempted to slow him down, but only ended up releasing another moan to feel his tongue licking my chest playfully and hands slowly travelling themselves to my boxers, knowing I wouldn't bother attempting to get off him. He teeth gently nibbled at my chest to make light markings, and then slowly nibbled themselves at my sensitive spots.

"Uh…H-Hn…" I hissed, letting my eyes narrow and glare down at his somewhat smug face. Smug? I didn't exactly know why he looked like that but it suited him well as he practically ripped off my boxers and threw them aside, eyeing my body up and down. I rolled my eyes back when I felt him pleasuring me in that same place he had before, but this time stroking calmly with one finger, as if teasing me.

The teasing continued for what felt like hours, and it had began getting to me. His finger was on repeat, tracing itself up and down my muscle, swirling his finger around the tip on his travels. His eyes stared passionately into mine, but that grin never left his face, he knew it was building up inside me, but I didn't want to admit it.

So instead, I hesitated slightly but opened my legs out slowly, letting him get even better access to my body and sweat. He didn't seem to be bothered about the smell, or my bony figure. He was too focused on…Letting out his excitement.

I gasped and clenched the bed sheet underneath me tightly, gripping tighter as I suddenly felt teeth lightly sinking themselves into my crotch and lips around my entire region. Vectors long snout definitely was an advantage for him, at least he wouldn't gag over my midgetted one.

I closed my eyes and let out uncontrollable moans, moving my hands over to the back to Vectors head and letting him have even easier access to me. His mouth was devouring me as if i was his favourite piece of meat, trying to get whatever taste he wanted from it and letting his tongue repeatedly lick my tip for any 'leakage.' Soon after, the sucking had changed to caressing, and he mad began massaging my shaft with his lips and extending his tongue as much as he could to make it more lubricated with saliva.

Long before the massaging, a bubbling sensation which I had been longing to ignore began in the pit of my stomach, and by now it had travelled downwards and was making its way to the tip of my extended muscle, as if begging to escape. "V-Vector I…" I embarrassingly said, refusing to even use filthy words to explain what was happening inside my body and just left it at that. He seemed to understand it anyways, opening his mouth slightly and letting out a grown as the fluid escaped and landed itself on Vectors scales. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks go bright red. "sorry…" I just about apologised, lowering my head. My legs closed themselves and I heard many shuffles and an unzipping noise.

"Whaddaya mean sorry?" Vector asked rhetorically "Not like ya taste bad or anything, in fact you taste pretty damn good, and I'm sure everyone else who's been at it with ya will agree."

Everyone else?

I opened one eye and glanced over at Vector, who had began squeezing out what seemed to be a bottle of lube onto two of his fingers. Just from looking at it I could tell it was freezing and curled my tailed up in front of my backside for some protection.

"What do you mean, everyone else?" I snapped, trying to frown and look angry. But Vector, who was now doing his best to move away my tail and shove those lubricated finger up my ass wasn't helping. "Vector, I haven't eve-"

"Shaddap Es."

His lips kisses mine, and grabbed the back on my head as they passionately continued to kiss mine. I hesitated slightly, still angry about his last remark, but kissed back, letting his begging tongue enter my mouth.

Being two busy with our intertwining tongues, did I not realise until a cold fluid shooting itself up my body, that Vectors fingers had found their way in, and were now fingering me roughly. He moved his snout away from mine and looked down at my body, beginning to do what felt like a scissoring motion inside me too. "Heh, yer so hawt Es."

He moved his fingers out soon after and wiped them on the covers below us, which were now covered in many other things then sweat, and placed his region near my backside. "It shouldn't hurt so much now, Es, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

"V-Vecto…Nnn" I let out a soft cry and hugged him as I could feel it ripping and stretching my body inside. Of course it hurt less, but it was always going to hurt with Vector's length shoving itself up there. His hands caressed the sides of my hips and used them to help him thrust even faster in and out of my body. I could feel my legs shake and I did my best to relax my muscles, opening my legs out more and feeling him pound even deeper inside me. The pain soon turned into pleasure as I got use to his slow pace, and I had turned slightly impatient.

"V..Vector" I begged, letting my eyes droop. "F…Faster…"

He chuckled, again, and I felt himself thrusting faster and harder inside me, a bit too much for me to keep up with. But nonetheless, I still let out a huge moan and ripped the covers slightly because of the feeling.

"Heh, I knew you'd like this, slut."

"Uh…Vector…" It didn't process through me at the time, still too busy focusing my thoughts on absolutely nothing and letting pleasure build up inside me. And then, all to suddenly, as I felt myself getting close, the word hit me and slapped me hard on the face.

Slut.

* * *

**This is probably my last chapter before christmas! ^_^ So I wish you all a merry christmas, enjoy the sexy present XD 3 Thank you for being so patient everyone!**


End file.
